


Old Friend

by mebobst



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mebobst/pseuds/mebobst
Summary: After a fight with Padmé, Anakin goes to clear his head and ends up at the door of an old friend.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 106
Kudos: 317





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story takes place at the end of Season 6 Episode 6 - The Rise of Clovis, after Padmé tells Anakin that they shouldn’t see each other for a while. This is my take on what could have happened after Anakin left. Please read and review, let me know your thoughts!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars 

Chapter 1:

After the fight Anakin needed to clear his head, maybe even fully process what Padmé said. “I think it’s best we don’t see each other anymore, at least not for a while.” The words hurt like knife being plunged into his heart, but there was no remedy, not at this moment. 

As he flew above Coruscant Anakin thought about his destination, part of him wanted to turn back and fight for his broken marriage but he knew he’s probably fought enough for one night, Padmé may not even see him, especially as long as Clovis was there. The thought of him in her bedroom mad his anger rise once more.

‘What is wrong with me?’ Anakin thought. He started to see Padmé’s reasoning, “I don’t know who’s in there sometimes, I just know I’m not happy anymore, I don’t feel safe.” Even seeing her side didn’t make it any less painful. Was he truly a monster?

Anakin wasn’t sure where to go at this point, going back wasn’t an option, if he went to the temple he’d be awaiting another lecture from Obi-Wan, or worse the council. He needed to cool down first, collect himself and his thoughts. 

There was one place he could go and talk with someone who could understand him, someone who used to be just as important in his life. 

-•-•-•-

He traveled down to Level 1313 deep below the planet’s surface, to a small rundown apartment building. Anakin walked up to the entrance and was met with a glare of what he could only assume was a criminal, waiting for his next mark. As he walked down the hallway he thought to himself how he tracked her down to this hell-hole and kept a watchful but distance eye. He knew that she wanted to sort things out on her own, without him but Anakin couldn’t let her go.

As he stood at her door, mustering the courage to knock, a million thoughts ran through his head. Would she be happy to see him? Or upset that he couldn’t leave her alone? He raised his hand and gave a light knock.

Less than a minute later the door slide open reveling his former Padawan, his friend. 

Ahsoka was taken aback by the figure in the hall. “Master,” she breathed.

“Hey Snips.” He said with a soft smile.


	2. Chapter 2

“How’d you find me?” Ahsoka said still a bit taken aback by her former master standing in her doorway. She hadn’t seen him for almost a year, not since the day she left the the temple.

“Well...” Anakin knew she wouldn’t be happy with the truth but he couldn’t lie to her. “I’ve, um, kept tabs on you since you left; I wanted to make sure you were safe.” Her face almost saddened by his words. 

“You didn’t trust me to make it on my own so you had to spy me?” Ahsoka turned away as she spoke.

“Of course I trust you!” He was hurt for a second time that night, Anakin started to regret his decision to come here in the first place. “I’m sorry, Ahsoka. I know you wanted to move on from the Jedi... to be honest I kept an eye on you for my own sanity. I couldn’t bear not knowing if you were alright; I got so used to having you in my life that I lost a piece of myself when you left.”

“I shouldn’t have come, I’m sorry; I promise I’ll leave you alone, you don’t have to worry.” 

As Anakin turned to leave he heard her faint words, “Wait.” 

“You don’t have to be sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you, part of me wishes every day that I stayed in the order... stayed with you.” She turned back to face him as she spoke, Anakin saw the tears in her eyes when she looked up at him.

“But,” Ahsoka continued wiping her face with her hand, “I have built a semblance of a normal life here, I have a job, a home, I’m finally free.”

“Are you happy?” His words surprised her; Ahsoka wasn’t sure how to answer.

Yes she had a job that she sometimes enjoyed a roof over her head but life down here was so different. Her work didn’t always pay well; she had to take odd jobs just to get by. The complex where she lived was really run down and a normal person may not feel entirely safe, but she could hold her own when it came to protecting herself. 

With these thoughts going through her head she almost forgot to answer his question even if she didn’t have an answer.

“I think so, yes.” She didn’t want Anakin to worry. Ahsoka would only ever be truly happy if she could erase the betrayal she experienced from the Jedi Order... her family.

“That’s good to hear at least,” he said with a half-smile, “do you mind if I come in?” 

Ahsoka realized they were still in her doorway and hall, their conversation privy to the rest of the building. “Of course,” she said returning his smile, “I know this place isn’t as nice the temple but make yourself at home.” 

Anakin finally had a moment to take in the apartment, it was small and a little run down. The entire space was a single room with a kitchenette in the corner next to the door, a small bed in the far side of the room, and a desk with tools and a few spare machine parts Ahsoka must be working on.

The room had a very few personal touches, similar to her room in the temple, Anakin thought to himself. Jedi are to taught to surrender all worldly possessions, he assumed she may still be subconsciously following this rule or may not have much money to get anything besides necessities.

Anakin settled into the chair by her desk, leaving Ahsoka to sit on her bed facing him. 

“So what bring you by? Is everything okay?” She realized that if he finally came by after all this time something bad must have happened. 

Anakin looked down to the floor, not knowing where to begin except for being honest. 

“I, uh, guess I just needed someone to talk to...” he said with a sigh.

“What happened? I’ll see if I can help.” She responded with a smile as he met her glaze.

“Well before I start there’s something I need to tell you, a something I’ve been keeping from everyone.” Anakin took a breath before telling Ahsoka about his double life.

-•-•-•-•-

“There’s something you should know about Padmé, she’s my wife.” He said quickly looking for a reaction from his former Padawan. He thought she may have known after all these years; at least that’s what he thought after their last talk outside the temple.

Ahsoka sat quietly processing the information, not sure exactly what to say.

“You don’t seem surprised.” Anakin say pulling her from her thoughts.

“I always knew there was something between you too, but I didn’t know you were married...” Ahsoka admitted.

“Is that what you came here to tell me?” She said trying to get the whole story.

“No,” Anakin sighed, once again thinking of where to begin. 

-•-•-•-•-

Anakin started the story with how he first met Clovis, how Padmé almost died and that he thought Clovis was no longer a problem until Padmé went to Scipio. He then told Ahsoka about walking in on Padmé almost kissing that monster and how Anakin proceed to beat the crap out of him. Finally he ended with the conversation he had with Padmé and how his Marriage could be over.

Ahsoka remained quiet throughout the entire story. At the end she could hear how heartbroken he really sounded, it reminded her of the last time she saw him, how he pleaded for her to return. 

They both sat there, no words were spoken for what seemed like forever. 

Finally Ahsoka looked into her former masters eyes and said, “I wish I could offer advice that could fix this but I think what Padmé needs is space. It sounds like this Clovis may never truly change and no one, not even you can convince Padmé of that, she will need to find that out on her own.”

“And what if she gets hurt again and I’m not there to protect her?” Anakin stood in a short burst of anger.

“I think Padmé can take care of herself, if there’s anything I’ve learned it’s that you won’t be able to dissuade her once she’s set her mind to something.”

Anakin slowly sat back down and placed his head in his hands. “I know I went too far, but do you think she’ll forgive me?”

“You two have been through everything together; I don’t think something like this will keep you apart. She was angry, probably didn’t mean to say those things.” Ahsoka knew that her words may not help, especially since she really didn’t know if this would be the straw to break the camel’s back. However she wanted to comfort Anakin as best she could. 

“What if she did?” Anakin sounded lost, the pain in his voice was prominent. “She was right; our marriage was built on lies and deception. We’ve hid for so long...this will never be a normal relationship.”

Anakin realized that there may not be a way to savage his dying marriage.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey,” Ahsoka said pulling Anakin from his thoughts, “everything will be okay... I know it will.” She offered him a smile as she stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. There wasn’t much else she could offer in the way guidance, but she knew he was probably looking for comfort more than relationship advice.

“You hungry?” She wanted to get his mind off the subject and what better way to do that than with food? 

“What’d you have in mind?” Anakin realized he had eat all day which may have been normal but in that moment his emotions had drained him of his energy and he could feel the hunger gnawing it’s way in.

“Well, I don’t have much in the way of food here...” Ahsoka looked over to her kitchenette knowing her supplies were low like usual, she wasn’t prepared for company. Normally she’d just run out a grab some food from the nearest stand or restaurant, they weren’t the greatest but it was food. “But I know of this diner a few blocks down that has pretty good food and it’s open late.”

“Sounds good,” Anakin said as he rose from his spot, “it’ll be nice to eat something that’s not military rations.” He joked.

Ahsoka gave a chuckle, remembering back to her days as a Padawan and Commander in the Grand Army of the Republic. She often thought back on those memories, some good, others not. 

She grabbed her coat from the back of the chair and a few credits from the desk as Anakin made his way to the door. Once they were out of the apartment they made there way to the dim lit street.

It was pretty late in the evening at this point but there were still a fair amount of people out and about, many of which looked shady. The street lights either flickered or were out completely, making it difficult to fully see. 

Anakin knee this wasn’t a great place to call home but many did. Those who come down here are either criminals or they want to disappear from their past, like Ahsoka.

They walked in almost silence the entire way, only small comments were made by the pair. After a few blocks they came to a rundown diner, very few people actually inside. 

They were greeted by a droid and shown to a booth at the corner of the diner. The same droid took their order and rolled away to bring to the kitchen. 

Ahsoka looked at her former master across from her and saw the sadness still lingering in his eyes. The whole point was to get his mind off the nights events even if it was for a short while. 

“So,” she began, “how’s it been since I left the temple? How’s Master Obi-Wan and Rex? I miss seeing them on a regular basis.” Leaving the temple was the best decision at the time but it didn’t mean she wouldn’t miss her friends. It’s not like she could stop by for a visit.

Anakin knew she was trying to change the topic from their earlier conversation, he appreciated that she wanted to make him feel better but not only that, she really did want to know how the people that used to be in her life were doing.

He started talking about the Obi-Wan and the clones, along with how the war’s been since she left. Many details weren’t given to the general public so Ahsoka had no idea what was going on outside her day routine.

Ahsoka listened as he talked, jumped in with remarks or comments every once and awhile, they almost didn’t even notice their food being brought to the table. 

Ahsoka was happy she was able to talk and reminisce with her old master, even if the circumstances of his arrival weren’t the best situation.

There was once again silence between the two as they ate their meals, both starving. Like Anakin, Ahsoka hadn’t had a chance to eat much during the day. She had been working most of the time, only arriving home just before Anakin showed up at her door.

Once they finished eating the droid took their plates and left the bill, which Anakin took immediately before Ahsoka could take out her credits.

“You know I have money right?” Ahsoka said eyeing her former master. She knew the Jedi didn’t provide much in the way of money, if any, so she didn’t want this to fall on Anakin. “Plus it was my suggestion we go out.” She continued.

“Well I’m the one who showed up unannounced... and you really helped me tonight, I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.” Anakin spoke the truth, who knows what would’ve happened if she wasn’t there to comfort him.

Ahsoka was taken aback by his words, not sure how to even respond. They both just sat there, no words could follow, at least until the awkwardness set in as the droid approached.

Ahsoka looked towards the floor as Anakin gave a quick chuckle saying, “it’s my treat tonight.” 

She looked up as the droid left and said, “thank you.” 

Neither wanted to leave quite yet, still enjoying the company they had missed the last few months. Anakin spoke up first, “I feel like I’ve been talking all night, we’ve caught up on my life, the war, everything but how you’ve been doing since you left the order.”

Ahsoka was a bit surprised by the topic, it wasn’t exciting or eventful but she knew he wouldn’t let it go; he’d want to know what she was doing with her new life.

“Well, I wasn’t really sure of where to go after...I never really knew my parents or felt connected to Shili. The only place I’ve ever felt like home was here on Coruscant. I knew down here in the lower levels I could disappear, start fresh.” Whatever that meant, she thought.

“I didn’t know how to really fit in but I soon learned I needed find a job so that I could make some credits. At least with some money I could start building my life again.” Anakin studied Ahsoka while she talked, not realizing what she went through after leaving, she had nothing... it hurt him to know that she was all alone and even if she didn’t admit it, she was probably terrified.

“I came across a maintenance shop that worked on older speeders; the owner was looking for an extra hand to help out. I first had to prove myself as a mechanic which didn’t take long. He was impressed by my skills, and I told him I learned from the best.” Ahsoka said with a smile, she had hoped it would be a comfort to know he helped her in some way.

“The owner, a Twi’lek named Reess, let me start working immediately and even let me stay in the stop after it closed... it was a place to sleep until I could save a bit more.”

“I still work at the shop during the day and take odd jobs in the evenings to make a little extra. I’ll do security at couple different clubs near the surface... it’s not the best but they pay pretty well.”

She continued to talk about little things in her life as Anakin contently listened. He missed his time with Ahsoka. This trip reminded him of what he was missing in his life and heart... her.


	4. Chapter 4

The pair sat and talked for most of the night, just catching up, enjoying each other’s company. They reminisced about old times, laughing at forgotten stories. It almost made Ahsoka regret her decision to leave... almost.

By the time they left the diner it was morning. Anakin knew if he didn’t report in soon Obi-Wan would come looking for him. Luckily Ahsoka had the next couple days off from work. She may go in to work on personal projects but now that she was a bit more stable she could take a few days here and there for herself.

Anakin walked Ahsoka back to her apartment despite her protests that she could walk on her own. She was happy though that he insisted and she got to spend extra time with him, though she’d never say it aloud. 

The streets were quiet, very few people compared to their walk to the diner. The quiet walk gave Anakin time to think about his revelations regarding his feelings.

Ahsoka understood him, the difficulty he faced as a Jedi... someone with emotions and attachments. He knew she struggled with those rules when she was with the order. 

Anakin felt like he was betraying his marriage by having feelings for another, but he also knew that there may not even be a marriage anymore. After all was said and done, the points Padmé had given were true after all. Both knew it could be a bad idea, their lives were too demanding for there to be a true union.

He would have left the order for Padmé but would she have left her life in politics, helping the people of her home world? She couldn’t.

This was a wakeup call for Anakin; it was time to break away from a childhood crush that only caused pain. 

He felt like a small weight had lifted with this break. The only thing was talking to Padmé... but that would have to wait for now.

Anakin shifted his mind back to the woman next to him. Did he really have those types of feelings for Ahsoka? They always shared a bond but only as master and apprentice. Would she even feel the same way? 

The weight on his shoulders was soon back as a million thoughts ran through his head... 

Little did he know she was having a similar internal debate. Anakin showing up tonight brought back the connection she lost the day she left. She had always cared for him but never really knew in what way. 

Maybe Anakin always thought of her as a sister or close friend. Leaving the Jedi allowed her to explore attachments, she wouldn’t be told those emotions were wrong. 

Now that she had matured she hoped he might share the same feelings but she was terrified of confessing them, especially since she learned he was married. She had no idea what was going through his head all night, going back and forth but she ignored her feelings and tried to assist him in any way.

But the thoughts still lingered in Ahsoka’s head.

-•-•-•-

Once they reached the door to the apartment both spoke at the same time, words jumbled together. “You first.” Ahsoka said with a smile.

“I just wanted to say thank you, for everything... I’ve really missed you Snips.” Anakin said hoping he’d opened a door for him to see her again soon.

“I’ve missed you too.” She replied sincerely. “Maybe you can finish that story about Master Obi-Wan causing trouble on Mandalore soon.” She knew he still had a life as a Jedi General but maybe there were chances they could still see each other.

Anakin tried hard to contain his excitement after hearing her words; she did want him in her life again. He didn’t know to what extent but it was a start. He reached into a pouch on his belt and retrieved an extra com that he handed to Ahsoka.

“Here, we can stay in touch through this com link. That way I don’t come by unannounced again.” Anakin said.

“Thank you.” She replied placing the com I her pocket. “Goodnight, Anakin.” She said as she turned to open the apartment.

“‘Night, Ahsoka.” Anakin said. He felt a hundred times better than when he first entered the building. There was a new clarity he was able to experience as he headed back to the Jedi Temple. All he could think about was Ahsoka. He would need to try and hide his emotions once he returned so that the council didn’t find out.

Once Ahsoka closed the door, she leaned against it, still smiling, trying to rap her head about it all. 

Soon she felt a wave of tiredness wash over her, at least she could get some sleep without any interruptions, except when Anakin occupied her dreams... that distraction she didn’t mind.

-•-•-•-

Once Anakin returned to the temple he headed up to his quarters, trying to avoid anyone from the counsel but he quick realized it was futile once he found Obi-Wan in his room waiting for him.

“Master,” Anakin said as Obi-Wan turned around, “what brings you by?” 

“Well, I was worried about you after our talk yesterday you might have gone and done something reckless.” 

“Me, reckless?” Anakin said with a smirk.

“Precisely... I came here looking for you and you had already gone. Little did I know you’d be out all night.” Obi-Wan said in a skeptical tone. 

“I’m sorry Master, I had to clear my head and get handle my emotions.” Anakin knew that if he used Obi-Wan’s advice he couldn’t argue.

“Well then, you do seem clear headed this morning... you did well Anakin.” Obi-Wan still knew something was up but there was no point in pushing it further. “I’ll let you get some rest then.” He said walking to the door.

Anakin knew it was best to keep him in the dark about his true destination the night before, at least for now until Anakin can find out his true intentions.

But the first thing he needed to do was talk to Padmé.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days were a blur due to the events that followed on Scipio such as Anakin being sent to retake the banks in the name of the Republic as well as rescuing Padmé. 

After the ordeal, Anakin called for a gunship to bring both him and Padmé back to the cruiser. Since pulling her from the ledge, Padmé had barely said anything just a quick nod when he asked if she was okay. They collected her things and were met with the ship and clone escort.

Once aboard his cruiser, Anakin assigned two clones to take Padmé down to med-bay to be checked out. He knew the emotional toll on his wife was difficult but he wanted to make sure she wasn’t physically hurt while being held hostage.

Once she left with the clones, Anakin proceeded to the bridge where he could debrief with the Chancellor and Jedi Counsel. It was his least favorite part of missions but necessary.

-•-•-•-

After the debrief, Anakin went to check on his wife, hoping to talk with her about where to go from here in their relationship. He knew that it might be soon after recent events but he needed to get it off his chest. They hadn’t had a true conversation since that night of the fight.

He was directed to her by a droid after asking about her injuries. She had some cuts and bruises but other than that she completely health. Padmé was off in a more private area of the medical center which gave her a bit more privacy Anakin approached her and said “I spoke with the droid, he said you weren’t hurt too badly, how are you feeling?” Even though Anakin didn’t have the same feelings for his wife as he used to, he still cared for her.

“I’m fine General Skywalker, thank you for your concern.” Padmé said, sadness laced her formal words even if she was trying to hide it. “How long do I need to stay here?” She appreciated the privacy given but wished to be somewhere else.

“We don’t have much available space but you can clean up and rest in my quarters for the meantime. I can take you to them now on my way back to the bridge.” Anakin replied. Padmé was a Senator after all, she wasn’t used to the military quarters on the Republic cruisers, it was only right she reside in the General’s room until they returned to Coruscant.

Padmé nodded and followed Anakin through the ship to his room and followed him in. It was simple but it had a bed and refresher which came as a relief to Padmé. The journey back to Coruscant was a bit long, at least she could be alone here, at least with Anakin.

Once the door closed, Padmé collapsed on the bed in tears. Anakin sat beside her and pulled her in trying to comfort her. No words were spoken as she cried; he knew it was best to let her mourn. 

Even though he never liked Clovis or appreciated how close he was with his wife, Anakin knew he was a friend and maybe something more long ago.

After a while Padmé started to calm down, still in Anakin’s embrace. “I’m so sorry Anakin, you were right all along.” Her words were genuine but it still didn’t make him feel any better. “I’m also sorry for the things I said to you that night, about our marriage, I was just upset.”

“I know.” Anakin knew that this was not the best time to bring up the topic of their marriage but he needed to tell her, prolonging it will only make it hurt worse in the end. “But, what you said that night... you were right... about all of it. Our marriage was built on lies and deception; we’ve kept this from our friends and family. To keep our reputations intact.” Anakin said as he pulled away from her.

“What are you saying Anakin?” Padmé was taken aback by his words.

“After that night I was upset, I felt like my world was ending, but, after some clarity I knew that this will never be a true marriage. Not unless we left our lives behind and I couldn’t ask you to do that. I will always care for you Padmé but I think it’s best if we stop the damage now and go our separate ways.”

Padmé was speechless, she had no idea he felt this way... what changed his mind after he left that night. 

“I’m sorry Padmé, we shouldn’t have to force this to still have nothing in the end.” Anakin continued. He knew he was being blunt but he wasn’t sure of another way to get through. It definitely wasn’t fair for him to love another while they were married, he owed Padmé that much.

She took a breath, “I don’t know what to say...”

“We can take care of the details another day... try and rest for now, I’ll come check on you later.”

He knew she needed to full wrap her head around his words, he just couldn’t wait any longer to tell her... it was the first step towards moving on.

Padmé was still reeling after Anakin left, she had no idea how long she sat there. So many emotions overwhelming her mind, but the sadness and anger dominated.

-•-•-•-

During the trip Anakin had a clone bring food to Padmé and had him bring her anything she needed. It wasn’t until they were approaching Coruscant that he personal checked on her. 

Anakin arrived at his cabin and saw the food that was brought to her sitting untouched on the table. Padmé had cleaned up and changed from her outfit on Scipio to prepare for her departure of the cruiser. 

“General Skywalker,” she said, coldness laced her tone and words, “have we arrived?” The sooner she could escape him the better, she wanted to be as far away as possible for the meantime.

“We’re on approach as we speak... are you alright?” ‘Of course she’s not alright you idiot’ Anakin thought after the words were spoken. He felt a little remorse by unloading it all once just after losing a close friend and almost her life.

“I’m fine.” Padmé retorted. “Now if you’ll excuse me I will finish packing. You can send a trooper down to escort me off once we’ve docked, I don’t wish to trouble you further.”

“It’s no trouble my lady. I will have someone down soon.” There was no point getting into it with Padmé now especially in such a public place. After a while she’d calm down and they can talk again. 

For now he could prepare for disembarkation, he’s so close to Coruscant... close to Ahsoka.


	6. Chapter 6

Once docked Anakin sent a couple clones to escort Padmé as she requested. After making final departure preparations, Anakin made his way to the Jedi temple for secondary and final debrief.

When he had been dismissed he headed to his room. Then when he knew he was alone, Anakin brought out the com link for his personal communications... like with Ahsoka.

It was later in the day by the time he’d arrived back to his room so he’d hoped she’d be off of work by now, but there was only one way to find out.

Anakin clicked the button to alert Ahsoka of his call. After a few seconds a voice came through the line. “Anakin?” He felt relieved to hear her voice.

“Hey.” He lost his words and ability to think once he hears her say his name.

“Hi,” you could feel her smile through the com, “how are you?”

He snapped back to reality, “I’m good. I, uh, was hoping we could meet up again soon. Are you free tonight?”

“Oh! I’d really like that but I actually have to work tonight, security job, but how about tomorrow? Will you still be on Coruscant?”

“I don’t have any assignments at the moment so tomorrow would be great. I’ll meet you at your place; maybe go to that same diner?” Anakin said.

“Sounds perfect... I’ll see you then.” Ahsoka replied.

“Great, stay safe tonight.” Even though she could hold her own better than most, he still worried about her.

“Always do.” Ahsoka said jokingly as she ended the link.

Anakin sat there for a few minutes already missing her voice. He was a bit sad he couldn’t see her that night but immediately switched to his excitement for the following evening.

Amongst the excitement, Anakin was also nervous. He was going to tell Ahsoka about his divorce and hopefully let her know about his feelings for her.

He wasn’t sure how he’d tell her but Anakin was sure he’d figure it out along the way... maybe not the best idea, he thought. Questions that hadn’t entered his mind in a few days such as, what if Ahsoka didn’t share his feelings? What if it became awkward between them? What if she never wanted to see him again?

It was hard not to be worried but Anakin stayed hopeful. If he didn’t share his feelings they would always be in the back of his mind and he could never fully move on...

At least he had until tomorrow to plan a course of action.

-•-•-•-

Later that afternoon Anakin came to the council and asked for a brief meditation retreat for himself the following afternoon in hopes that if he disappears to the lower levels of Coruscant for the night, no one would come looking for him.

He used the excuse of his judgement being partly clouded with the last mission and he need to clear his mind fully. Which in all fairness wasn’t a complete lie.

The council reluctantly agreed but allowed him the short leave, making him promise to keep a communicator close in case of an emergency. Due to the war they were short on Jedi so I hard to let any go, even for small amount of time.

Once Anakin left the council chambers he headed back to his room for the night. As he worked on a few of his projects, his mind wandered to Ahsoka. He wasn’t sure how he’d last not seeing her till tomorrow but at least he could occupy his time until then. Maybe even get a full nights rest.

-•-•-•-

Finally the afternoon arrived. Ahsoka had called Anakin to let him know she was up and ready whenever he could get away. Anakin proceeded to the hanger for his ship and left for his “retreat”.

As he flew above the city, Anakin thought about his plan. He knew that he needed to be honest with Ahsoka and that was exactly what he’d do.

‘Maybe,’ he thought, ‘she’ll share my feelings...’ It was all he could hope for as he approached the entrance to the lower levels.

Anakin landed on a platform that stored speeders and small ships for a short time, he located it the last time he came down here. Luckily it wasn’t too far from Ahsoka’s place, just a few blocks.

As he walked down the streets, the nervousness set in once more. Knowing she could sense something amiss, Anakin tried to calm himself. He couldn’t believe he was this tense. Anakin wasn’t this nervous around Padmé... ever.

At this point in his life he’d experienced different types of relationships and attachments, even though the Jedi Order frowned upon it. Anakin now knew what true feelings were and he was better for it.

-•-•-•-

Ahsoka felt bad about not being able to see Anakin the night before but she had already signed up to work a couple weeks beforehand. She knew if she bailed they wouldn’t hire her again and Ahsoka always made good money at this certain club, it was on the surface, and she couldn’t give that up.

After working all night Ahsoka returned home as the sun started to rise. She could only see this when she was up top and it reminded her of old times when she was a Jedi.

When she got home Ahsoka made a quick meal and fell asleep, she wanted to be rest by the afternoon so she could send extra time with Anakin.

Once she woke up it was later in the day so she called Anakin to let him know to come by and then started getting ready. There wasn’t much to do but she wanted to at least shower before changing.

As she was finishing up her thoughts went to her former master. Ever since their last meeting he was almost always on her mind. She had always felt something for him but pushed it to the back of her mind.

Ahsoka had tried not to form attachments but it was difficult. Now that she was no longer with the order she was free to experience these feelings and relationships.

She knew Anakin was married but it didn’t stop the thoughts of being with him. Ahsoka was worried if she admitted this to him there could be repercussions... and not good ones.

Maybe if they spent more time together she could find out but for now Ahsoka thought it’d be best to keep such thoughts to herself, not wanting to get hurt.

She was pulled from her internal debate by a knock at her door... he was here.

Ahsoka moved to answer the door and her heart beat quickened when she saw him, this will be harder than she thought...

The pair exchanged pleasantries and decided to head to the diner for a meal first. The streets were busy with all types of beings, so Anakin and Ahsoka tried to stick by one another as they walked the couple blocks to their destination.

Once they arrived they were greeted by a familiar droid and show to a booth. Anakin noticed it was a bit busier than the last time but it was also earlier in the evening.

They placed their orders and Anakin started the conversation with how her security job went the night before. She explained that it was like any other night; she worked with a few other guards to help keep unwanted patrons out and the high paying guests in.

Many influential people from the surface of Coruscant came to this club and paid well for privacy and safety. They were always looking for someone with skills like Ahsoka to join the team.

Ahsoka continued talking about the job and a couple of the other places she freelanced as Anakin asked questions, wanting to know all of the details. It was nice to know she was able to experience a semi-normal life.

Once the food came they were relatively quite as they ate; only small comments were passed between them.

After their plates were cleaned and a brief argument on who would pay, Anakin won once again, Ahsoka spoke up, “so, did you ever get a chance to talk with Padmé?” She figured there was a chance he wouldn’t want to talk about his relationship further but she wanted him to know that she was there for him.

“Uh, yeah, I did.” He almost forgot about his impending divorce. He started off by telling Ahsoka about Clovis double-crossing the Republic and how the Separatists invading Scipio, holding Padmé hostage.

“After we got back to the ship, I fully realized that this marriage wasn’t what it used to be. I’ll never know if she was in love with him or if they were just friends but it didn’t matter. We both weren’t happy with each other and it just took those words coming out into the open for me to come to terms with it.” Anakin said as Ahsoka intently listened. “We were able to talk alone and I ended it...”

Ahsoka’s eyes widened, “You’re ending your marriage?” She wanted to make sure that she heard correctly. Ahsoka knew something would have happened after it all but not this.

“I am... I think it’s for the best we move on. Padmé can be with someone who cares more about politics,” Anakin let a small laugh come though. “And I can find someone who will care for me as much as I care for them.”

You could see the hope in both of their eyes, no words needed at that time. Not until the droid came and interrupted their moment.

Ahsoka felt her face grow hot as a bit of embarrassment set in. She thought that there might be a chance he meant her with his words but didn’t want to risk saying anything. Not yet at least.

Once they were all paid up, Ahsoka suggested they head back to her apartment for a drink and to catch up a bit more. Anakin agreed thinking it was a bit more private than a crowded diner.

Silence fell upon them once again as they walked back to the apartment. Anakin was trying to muster the courage to confess his feelings, it was now or never, he told himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Once they entered the hallway, just before arriving at her door, Anakin lightly grabbed Ahsoka’s wrist making her stop and turn to face him.

He let go of her wrist and knew this was it. “Ahsoka,” he paused, gathering his words. “We need to talk.”

“Okay? Is everything alright?” Ahsoka wasn’t entirely sure what was going on but knew he needed to get whatever it was off his chest and soon.

“Of course! I mean I think so... I just need you to know that,” he took a breath, “that I love you Ahsoka.”

Ahsoka was shocked by the words he spoke, almost forgetting to breathe, she was unable to talk.

“And I know that there’s chance you don’t feel the same way and I hope I didn’t ruin our friendship by saying this. You mean a lot to me and I know what my life was like without you, it was awful.” He continued. “So please-“

Cutting off his words, Ahsoka closed the gap between them and their lips met, stopping time in its tracks. Both realized their feelings were mutual and were determined to enjoy this new found affection and passion.

In that moment they felt as if they were the only two people in the universe. Anakin held her close while she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as if saying never let go.

“I love you too.” Ahsoka breathlessly said as she briefly pulled away. Their lips colliding once again following her words.

Coming up for air noticing that they were still outside her apartment, Ahsoka said, “how about we head inside for a bit more privacy.”

Anakin finally realized they were still in the hallway... maybe not his best move to confess his feelings in a public place. He proceeded to follow her into the apartment once the door was opened. They were finally free to express physical affection without any prying eyes.

Ahsoka reached up once again to put her arms around his neck to bring him in for another passionate kiss, their body’s pressed into one another like two pieces of a puzzle coming together.

“Anakin...” she breathes.

Effortlessly he picks her up and carries her to the bed, laying her down, not once stop did she stop him.

As he climbs up to her, he looks into her eyes saying, “are you sure?” He knew there was no going back after this.

Ahsoka nods as she reaches up, fingers gripping his hair, guiding him back to her lips. She wanted him, all of him...

Soon both experienced an intense night of passion and love, no words could describe it. They soon feel peacefully asleep in each other’s arms, knowing that this was what they had been missing in life... true, unwavering love.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

The next morning Anakin was the first to wake, however he didn’t make a single move so as not disturb the woman sleeping in his embrace. He simply enjoyed the moments that he had recently come to long for.

Ahsoka began to stir, slowing opening her eyes. Realizing that Anakin was with her almost made her sigh in relief as if she dreamt the whole night, not wanting it to go away.

“Good morning.” Anakin said and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Morning,” She smiled, “how’d you sleep?” Ahsoka said as she moved to face him but still remained in his arms.

“Better than I have in a while.” He replied.

“Anakin... last night in the hall, did you mean everything you said?” Ahsoka wanted this more than anything else in her life but she wanted to make sure he was all in.

“Absolutely. Seeing you again after all this time made me realize I wanted to be with you... I’m just sorry it took so long.” He said, pulling her close. “I love you, Ahsoka.”

“I love you too.” After leaving the order Ahsoka had been afraid of what her new life would bring but now with Anakin by her side, she could be truly happy.

-•-•-•-

After spending the morning in bed together, Anakin got out of bed to make them food while Ahsoka showered.

“Smells good in here.” Ahsoka said coming out of the bathroom. “I started to miss your cooking.”

Anakin would cook for them whenever they were in the temple or when they could get into the kitchens on the cruisers. It was almost normal for them to share a meal during their free time, which wasn’t often.

As they sat down to eat their breakfast, Anakin asked, “do you need to go into work today?” He didn’t want her to get in trouble if he was her from her job.

“Luckily I’ve worked there a while, Reess lets me make my own hours. He knows I take the jobs on the side so as long as the work is done he doesn’t care when I’m there.” Ahsoka replied.

“That means I get to keep you with me a little longer.” Anakin said with a mischievous grin.

After the meal, Anakin cleaned up the remnants of their breakfast while Ahsoka washed the used dishes. Once Anakin finished his part of the cleaning process, he moved behind Ahsoka, wrapping his arms around her body.

“You’re distracting me from the dishes.” She said with a light chuckle.

“Good, then my plan is working.” He replied setting his chin to rest on her shoulder.

After realizing the chores could wait, Ahsoka spun around, still in his embrace, to face him and in a split second their lips joined together.

About to make their way back to the bed, Anakin’s com link alerted him of an incoming call. Reluctantly pulling apart, Anakin answered, “Skywalker here.” His frustration was imminent.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan’s voice came through the com, “the council needs us to provide reinforcements to Master Plo in the outer rim. We are to depart immediately, so you’ll need to cut your retreat short.”

“On my way, Master.” Anakin said, ending the call before Obi-Wan could speak further.

“Well, duty calls.” Ahsoka said, trying to hide her disappointment. She knew it wasn’t Anakin’s fault.

“I’m sorry, Ahsoka.” Anakin hoped he’d be able to spend more time with her this time, especially since they took a new step in their relationship.

“Don’t be... we can pick up where we left off when you return.” She said mimicking his mischievous grin from earlier. “Just be safe... please.” Ahsoka continued, switching to a serious tone.

“I promise.” Anakin said as he lightly caressed her check before leaning into a kiss. “I love you.” He said after they broke away.

“I love you too.” She said as he collected his items to depart. “Let me know when you’re back on Coruscant so that I know you’re okay.” She didn’t fully realize how dangerous any mission could be and how there was a chance he wouldn’t be back. It never bothered Ahsoka before, but now everything had changed.

“I will.” He said giving her one more kiss before heading out.

After the door closed Ahsoka noticed how quite it was being alone in the apartment. She tried to get her mind off of it by finishing the dishes from breakfast. Unfortunately, that only made it worse.

She decided since she was up and wasn’t expecting anymore company, that it was a good idea to head to work. At least there she wouldn’t be alone. But her thoughts still drifted to Anakin… and there was no stopping it.


	8. Chapter 8

Ahsoka gathered her supplies for the day, such as her favorite tools she would bring to and from work as well as some food for lunch later on that day.

The garage was only a couple blocks from her apartment and in the opposite direction from the diner. From the outside you wouldn’t realize it was a maintenance shop, Ahsoka only stumbled upon it by accident when she first came to the lower levels... after she left the order.

Even though it was misleading on the outside, they never had a shortage of customers. Many came from all around Coruscant because of the craftsmanship.

Reess was taught by his father who was taught by his father before that; he shop had been passed down through the family. Even though Reess wasn’t extremely personable, customers still came for the reliable service that had been provided for generations.

Ahsoka was grateful to have been taken in by Reess, and even though she was quite knowledgeable with mechanics, a little thanks to Anakin, Reess was able to teach her.

“Didn’t know if you’d be in today.” Reess said as she walked into the shop.

“Almost wasn’t.” Ahsoka said shrugging.

“Didn’t you finish your projects for the week? The last of the speeders were picked up last night.” Reess asked.

“Yeah well I wanted to help you with your stuff since you’re getting a bit slow in your older age.” Ahsoka joked. She hoped she could start something knew in the meantime, especially since she didn’t know when Anakin would be back.

“I am in my prime, thank you very much.” He retorted. “But if you’re looking for something to do you can start on the refurbishment for the blue speeder over there.” Reess said pointing towards the other side of the shop. “The client isn’t in a rush at the moment so if you get a head start on it now we won’t have to push it back later on.”

Reess figured something was up with Ahsoka; she liked working but knew that she’d enjoy her time off when the work was done. But at least for now he knew it was best not to push it.

-•-•-•-

After working on refurbishing the old speeder, Ahsoka knew she needed a couple parts that Reess didn’t have, so she decided it was best to take a break and go locate the parts.

There was a nearby market where vendors would come and sell pieces they had gotten all over the galaxy. Many local shops, including Reess, would use the vendors to get random parts here and there for a discounted price.

Ahsoka liked going and interacting with the sellers, listening to their stories, and the other customers who frequented the market and had befriended when she started working for Reess. It also gave her time out of the shop where she didn’t have to go straight home.

Since she started living here, Ahsoka didn’t have much of a social life. Her day was either spent at work or home, she didn’t have friends to go out with and have fun. It was hard to fully trust people but she had been working on it.

While walking around to the different booths, Ahsoka started to sense someone following her but with the market busier than usually it was hard to pinpoint an exact person, or if someone was really following her.

Once she found the needed parts, Ahsoka started heading back to the shop. The feeling of being followed lingered in her mind but once she neared the block to turn into the shop, she could no longer sense the person.

Ahsoka thought it was all in her mind, she was just paranoid. Getting back to work she soon forgot about it all. She was glad her work could clear the mind of all thoughts, giving her a bit of freedom.

About an hour later, Ahsoka felt a presence enter the shop. At the time, she was under the speeder working to put it back together. Reess always handled the customers anyways.

She could hear Reess talking to the person but couldn’t make out what they were saying. It wasn’t until Reess came over to Ahsoka letting her know someone was here to see her.

“You better come out from under there, you got a visitor. Looks fancy too.” Reess said.

Ahsoka was puzzled, she never got visitors, no one knew she was down there... except Anakin. But he just left and he would have called her before just showing up.

Cleaning her hands with a small rag, Ahsoka walked up to the mysterious visitor who had their back to her. “Can I help you?” Ahsoka said hoping find out what they wanted.

“Are you Ahsoka Tano?” The woman asked, turning around. The woman looks familiar but Ahsoka couldn’t think of where she knew her from. The woman wore a dark cloak that covered most of her body.

“I am...” Ahsoka said hesitantly.

“Good. I am instructed to bring you with me.” The woman said. “There is someone who wishes to speak with you... an old friend.”

Ahsoka instinctively took a stance against the woman. “I am not going with you until you tell me who wishes to see me... if they tracked me down why couldn’t they be here.”

“I am sorry, I am not able to give any information for the privacy of my employer, but I promise we do not wish you any trouble. You can trust us.” The woman said hoping to get Ahsoka to agree.

Ahsoka was wary of the cloaked stranger but there was something familiar about her that made her think the words were true. If she didn’t go with her, it probably wouldn’t be the last time she saw this person.

“Alright. Where is this employer of yours? I will not leave Coruscant.” Ahsoka said hoping she wouldn’t be taken far.

“You will remain on Coruscant, you have my word. We will be going to the surface.” The woman said.

Ahsoka nodded and asked for a minute to grab her things. She went over to Reess who had been spying on the entire interaction.

“So you’re being kidnapped, hmm?” Reess said ask Ahsoka walked over.

“No, just to see someone from my past. I can take care of myself.” She retorted. He wasn’t wrong, there were many things telling her not to go, she just wasn’t listening.

“You don’t talk about your past much so I don’t know how this will end but be careful Ahsoka.” Reess said, he did come to care for as the daughter he never had.

“I will... and I will be back to finish that speeder.” She said with a smile trying to reassure him.

Walking towards the cloaked woman, Ahsoka said, “Alright, I’m ready.” Not knowing exactly what the rest of the day would bring, she followed the woman to a newer speeder that had a driver waiting for them.

As soon as they got into the speeder they were off, heading towards the surface of Coruscant. Ahsoka had a million thoughts going through her head as merged into one of the many skylanes.

How would she escape if the meeting went south? Was this a trap? It was difficult to plan exit routes without knowing where they were headed. The biggest question she had was who were they taking her to?

Ahsoka had many guesses, some stood out more than others, but it wasn’t until they arrived at their destination did she put all the pieces together. The truth both relieved and terrified her...

When the speeder came to a full stop the cloaked woman exited and made her way to the elevator, motioning for Ahsoka to follow. When the doors opened she hesitantly walked into the room, scanning for the person who wanted her there.

Ahsoka saw the cloaked woman approach a desk near the window, with the chair turned away. The cloaked woman spoke for the first time since their departure from the shop, “I have brought Ahsoka Tano as you asked, my lady.”

The chair turned to face the visitor... Ahsoka finally saw the face of her old friend. “Hello, Padmé.”


	9. Chapter 9

Padmé stood from her desk and enveloped Ahsoka is a hug, which caught her by surprise. There hadn’t been any contact between them since the trial. Ahsoka appreciated everything Padmé had done at the time but she wanted to leave all parts of her old life behind.

Plus a former Jedi accused of a bombing hanging around with a prestigious galactic senator may only damage Padmé reputation. Even though her name was cleared, it would follow Ahsoka around for the rest of her life.

With these thoughts flooding her head, Ahsoka still wasn’t sure of the reason Padmé had her brought here after all this time.

Maybe she found out about her and Anakin? If she did, maybe she thought Anakin asking for a divorce was all Ahsoka’s fault? But how would she have found out so quickly? Ahsoka barely had anything to process recent events herself.

Ahsoka was brought out of her thoughts by Padmé releasing her from the hug and asking her to come over to the nearby sitting area.

“I’ve missed you so much Ahsoka, how have you been?” Padmé said as she sat, motioning for her handmaid to bring refreshments.

“I am doing well, thank you Padmé.” Ahsoka said, wary of her true intentions.

“You do not need to be so formal; I apologize for the manor of you being brought here. It is difficult for me to go down to the lower levels nowadays.” Padmé said as she noticed Ahsoka a bit tense.

“Of course, I understand. How did you find me?” Ahsoka replied. She knew that after leaving Anakin kept track of her, she’d hoped that there wasn’t anyone else keeping her under surveillance.

“It was certainly difficult, but I wanted to give you time after everything that happened. Ana- General Skywalker said you wished to figure things out on your own. But I had missed you so much and we were able to find you through the shop you work at.” Just speaking his name hurt Padmé and it didn’t go unnoticed to Ahsoka.

“Padmé,” Ahsoka started, “why did you really want me here?” She had been gentle with her words, but Ahsoka needed to know her reasons. She could tell Padmé had been beating around the bush.

“Please leave us.” Padmé said to the staff around the room. They quickly left upon hearing her words.

Padmé took a deep breath before she spoke. “Ahsoka, I’d like to think we have been good friends after all these years... there are somethings that make it hard to share with other acquaintances. But I feel as though you can understand in some way.”

“What is it, Padmé?” Ahsoka pushed even though she knew what Padmé was going to say next.

“Have you spoke or see Anakin since you left the order? Do you have any contact with him?” Padmé asked.

Ahsoka wasn’t sure what to say, should she lie? Or tell Padmé the truth?

“Oh... For a while no, we didn’t talk. I know he was hurt when I left the order. But he was able to track me down recently and we were able to catch up a bit.” Ahsoka said, omitting parts of the story. “Why do you ask?”

“I need your help Ahsoka.” Padmé took a breath, preparing her next words. “I know that it’s always looked like Anakin and I got along very well, but, there’s much more to it than that.”

“Alright...” Ahsoka pushed. It was best to keep the fact that she already knew about their secret marriage to herself.

“Anakin is my husband.” Padmé said and similar to when Anakin first told her, Padmé looked for Ahsoka’s reaction.

“You’re married?” Ahsoka tried to sound shocked without overdoing it.

“Yes, but you already knew... didn’t you?” Padmé said looking towards Ahsoka.

“Well,” Ahsoka was worried Padmé knew about her newfound relationship with Anakin. Was that the reason she was brought here? Maybe revenge on the ‘other woman’? Ahsoka thought it was best to try and salvage the situation. “Anakin mentioned something the day I left the order. He never said the words though and part of me always knew there was something between you two.”

“We never were the best at hiding this.” Padmé said as Ahsoka became relieved by her words. “Unfortunately, there may not be anything to hide anymore.” Padmé continued.

“What do you mean?” Ahsoka still waited to hear the reason she was brought here.

Padmé began telling Ahsoka about Rush Clovis, the fight between him and Anakin, then her fight with Anakin. She finished with her being held hostage on Scipio then the events that followed on the cruiser.

Ahsoka had heard this all before but still listened to her friend, trying to provide comfort as she did for Anakin that night. Ahsoka had her own opinions of the events but thought it was best to keep it to herself.

She knew that Padmé would never hurt anyone intentionally but there were steps she could have taken to prevent such fights. But she also knew without her words to Anakin, who knows if and when he would have shown up at her door, or even gotten the courage to share his feelings.

As Padmé finished talking there were tears in her eyes. Ahsoka let her take control of her emotions before pushing her to answer the question she had been asking the entire time.

“Now that you know the truth, I need your help.” Padmé said wiping her eyes. “I ask that you speak with Anakin and get him to see that ending this marriage is a mistake.”

Ahsoka froze upon hearing her request. What was she to say to that? Tell Padmé the truth? That she is in love her husband? There wasn’t a way for it to end well for everyone involved and at this point Ahsoka needed to get out of there.

“Padmé,” finally finding her words Ahsoka spoke. “I am sorry about what happened; I truly am, but... I don’t think its best that I get in the middle of this.” ‘Too late’ Ahsoka thought.

“Please Ahsoka! Just talk to him... please.” Padmé sounded desperate.

Knowing it was best to agree and work it out later, Ahsoka said, “Alright, I will try and talk with him but I cannot promise anything.”

Padmé immediately took Ahsoka into a hug repeating, “thank you... thank you... thank you.”

Once she pulled away, Padmé gave a soft smile. Ahsoka saw the glimmer of hope in her eyes. She hated keeping the truth from her but it was not her place to tell Padmé.

“Are you able to stay long? I can have food prepared for us if you’re hungry!” Padmé said.

After noticing it was getting late, Ahsoka thought it best to head back to the lower levels. “It’s getting late, I should get back to work soon, there’s a chance my boss might give my job away.” A lie but whatever it took to get out of there.

“Of course! I apologize, I totally forgot.” Padmé sounded a bit disappointed but understanding. “I will have my driver drop you off... Thank you again, Ahsoka.” She said giving her friend one more hug before having her handmaid lead Ahsoka back to the speeder.

The entire trip to the shop, Ahsoka spent thinking about the encounter. Thinking of how she could help the situation. Unfortunately few ideas came to her. Anakin could help when he returned from the outer rim.

Ahsoka’s thoughts went to Anakin, hoping he was safe, wondering if he was thinking of her. She smiled at the thought, like a little school girl with her first crush.

With Anakin by her side, Ahsoka was ready to face any situation... even if she felt she had betrayed her friend, they would get through it together.


	10. Chapter 10

After meeting with Padmé, Ahsoka went back to a seemingly normal life, going to work at shop with Reess during the day and either spending the evening at home alone or one of the security jobs she’d take on the side. Even though things were normal on the outside, the debate within her mind never stopped.

She felt like she was betraying Padmé by not only agreeing to help, even Ahsoka knew it wouldn’t make a difference, but also keeping the truth about her and Anakin’s confession of feelings leading to their new relationship.

But Ahsoka knew that it was not entirely up to her to share recent events. There will be a time to come clean, but it was not now. Anakin and Ahsoka weren’t doing anything wrong, he wasn’t cheating on his wife. Anakin told Padmé that he wanted the divorce before they confessed their love in that hallway.

Even with that counter argument, Ahsoka still felt her guilt creeping back. She knew that this point it was best to leave matters be and wait for Anakin to return. It had been almost three weeks since he left Coruscant, Ahsoka had no idea when he’d be back but she’d hoped it’d be soon.

Ahsoka busied herself with work trying hard not to miss him but unfortunately it didn’t always work. Instead Ahsoka would think about what it’d be like to have a normal life with Anakin... away from the war, politics, and the Jedi.

When she left the Jedi, Anakin told her he understood wanting to walk away from the order but would he really ever do it? It’s everything to him. Leaving would mean he would loss part of himself.

Other than that day on the steps of the temple, they never really ever spoke about leaving. Maybe there was a chance he’d walk away from it all to be with Ahsoka and live a normal life.

But she’d never force him to choose between her and the Jedi... they’d be able to make it work. The one thing she did know was that it was best to use honesty and trust to build this relationship. Telling Anakin her thoughts and fears for their new life would be a good start.

-•-•-•-

One afternoon while working on her latest project with Reess, Ahsoka’s com link came alive after weeks of silence. She immediately moved to a more private area of the shop before opening the channel.

“Anakin?” She said, alerting him that she had answered.

“Hey.” Anakin said, relief filled his voice. “I’m so sorry I haven’t called sooner, there hasn’t been much time away. I hope I didn’t call at a bad time, are you at work?”

“Don’t worry, I understand.” She wished she could see his face. “I’m at the shop but I stepped out. How are you? Is everything okay?”

“I’m alright... I just needed to hear your voice. I’ve missed you, Ahsoka.” Anakin said.

“I miss you too. Do you have an idea on when you’ll be back?” The question had been on her mind since he left.

“We are set to take out a new communications post tomorrow. If all goes well, we should be underway by the end of the week.” Anakin said, hoping that giving any information could help them both get through the time that he’s away.

“Well then I will wish you luck tomorrow... be safe, Anakin. Please.” Concern filled her voice. She used to face the danger as a Padawan but now that he was out there alone, it didn’t feel quite right.

“I promise. I’ll come back as soon as I can.” Anakin said before changing the subject. “Anything eventful happen while I’ve been gone?” He wanted to hear anything, as long as it was her voice coming through the link.

Ahsoka paused at his question, thinking back to her visited with Padmé. She knew that it was important to talk with Anakin, but she knew that telling him now would only distract him from his duties. It was best to keep it to herself for now and tell him when he returned.

Instead she just talked about her job and the projects she’d been working on. Her life wasn’t too exciting, and she knew that Anakin just wanted to hear her.

After she’d finished giving the highlights, Anakin filled her in on the events he’d been experiencing the last few weeks. The brief details Anakin supplied almost made her miss her time with the Jedi, flighting alongside Anakin.

Soon Ahsoka could hear a knock through the com, Anakin had a visitor. “I have to go, Ahsoka. I’ll try and call when I can. I love you.” Anakin said trying to get his last moments with her in.

“I love you too, stay safe.” And with that the line was cut.

She appreciated that he took the time to call. Ahsoka understood how difficult it was to get moments to yourself during this war. She hoped that he’d be back soon, and safe.

-•-•-•-

After ending their call, Anakin moved to answer the door to his private quarters. He was able to finally get away for a brief moment to speak with Ahsoka. Not a moment went by where he did not think of her.

He wished he didn’t have to immediately leave after their first night together. Anakin knew Ahsoka tried to hide her disappointment, but it still came through in her words.

The door opened revealing Captain Rex who proceeded to notify him that his presence was needed on the bridge. Knowing the next few hours were vital to preparing for their upcoming attack, it was best comply with the request.

While he listed to the briefing from Master Plo and Obi-Wan, his thoughts still lingered on Ahsoka...

All they’ve had since finding each other again has been short moments via a com link or a night together. Anakin wished they could have a normal relationship, but nothing in either of their lives has ever been normal.

‘Could that be changed?’ Anakin thought to himself. Would he take the leap and leave the Jedi order? Was it selfish to think this way? How many people could be hurt by him leaving?

All these questions and more raced through his head almost tuning out the briefing all together. Obi-Wan’s voice brought him back fully after noticing Anakin’s distraction.

“Anakin? Is everything alright?” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin knew the importance of this mission, the sooner they were victorious, the sooner he could return to Coruscant... to Ahsoka. At least then they could figure this out together.


	11. Chapter 11

The attack against the Separatists communication post was relatively swift with only minor complications that were immediately dealt with. Finally there was a light at the end of the tunnel for Anakin and his hopes for a quick return.

The remainder of the week was spent locating the remain droids in the sector and setting up a new Republic station so that the planet wouldn’t be left unattended.

Finally Anakin was to return to the capital.

Making his way onto the cruiser, he watched as the ship turned away from the planet he’d spent the last few weeks on. Continuous battles holding him there, fighting for the Republic. But not as a keeper of the peace but a soldier.

Waves of tiredness washed over him as he thought of what his life as a Jedi had become. It had never really bothered him before, but now his mind wondered to the idea of leaving the order behind, living a free and normal life with the woman he loves.

Yes, Anakin had thought about leaving before when he was with Padmé but he knew even if he took the leap to break away from the Jedi, Padmé wouldn’t have left her life as a Senator.

She would do anything to serve and protect her people... nothing could change that. But maybe with Ahsoka he could finally make that change.

Ahsoka had already left the order, besides her new jobs, there wasn’t much keeping her on Coruscant. Maybe she’d want to leave and start a whole new life together.

Anakin became worried about what would happen if she didn’t want to leave with him. Was it too soon? They only just confessed their feelings for one another and now he was thinking of their entire future together.

All of these thoughts made him light-headed as he made his way back to his private quarters. He knew that he was sleep deprived from the last few weeks which only added to his stress.

But one thing he knew for sure was that no matter what he needed to be honest with Ahsoka.

As Anakin collapsed onto his bed and his mind drifted off, only thinking of Ahsoka, hoping she’d join him in his dreams.

-•-•-•-

Anakin was awoken by a knock on the door to his quarters. Pulling himself up from the bed, trying to brush off the exhaustion, he made his way to the door and reveling Capitan Rex once it was open.

“General, we are on our final approach into Coruscant and you are needed on the bridge.” Rex said moving aside as Anakin moved to join him in the hall, heading towards the bridge.

During their walk through the ship, Anakin kept quiet. The tiredness still present and his thoughts kept going back to the inner battle he was facing... whether or not to leave the Jedi Order.

Rex noticing something off with his General, spoke up as they entered the lift. “Something on your mind, sir?”

Anakin thought for a moment, he knew Rex always had his back and over the year had become a good friend to Anakin but he knew that it was best to keep his thoughts to himself for the time being. Maybe he could open up to Rex after he’d spoken to Ahsoka.

“I’m alright Rex, just tired that’s all.” Anakin responded as the doors slid open reveling the bridge.

Rex thought it was best not to push any further, at least not now. Anakin would talk to him in time and Rex could wait for him to be ready.

Now their job was to bring the cruiser into Coruscant and prepare for their next assignment.

-•-•-•-

Once the disembarkation was complete, Anakin made his way back to the Jedi temple to debrief with the council. On his way to the council’s chambers, Anakin stopped by his room so he could contact Ahsoka and let her know he was back on Coruscant.

“Ahsoka?” Anakin said through the link.

“Anakin, are you alright?” Ahsoka replied, waiting to hear the long-awaited good news of his return.

“Yes,” he said with a light chuckle, “I’m alright. I just made it back to the temple, once I give my update to the council I will try and get away to come see you. Will you be home tonight?”

Ahsoka was finally able to release the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “Of course, come by when you can. I’ll run by the market for some food so we can stay in tonight if that’s alright?”

Anakin smiled at the thought of being so close to seeing Ahsoka after these last few weeks. “That sounds amazing. I’ll see you tonight. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ahsoka said, ending the link.

-•-•-•-

Ahsoka had been at the shop when Anakin called. She immediately finished up the project she’d been working on and told Reess she’d be off for the remainder of the afternoon and maybe the next day.

Unfortunately it wasn’t easy to know if Anakin would be called away on another assignment but at least they could spend what time they do have together.

Packing up her bag, she said goodnight to her boss and headed down the road to the nearby market to pick up supplies for dinner and maybe breakfast for the following morning.

As she shopped around the different vendors, Ahsoka thought about Anakin. She knew tonight would be when she’d have to tell him about her meeting with Padmé and hopefully talk about their future together.

Once she had gathered the groceries, Ahsoka made her way to her apartment to wait for Anakin. Meeting with the council could take some time, especially debriefing from longer assignments, so Ahsoka busied herself with cleaning up the apartment and starting the preparations for dinner.

About an hour later, Ahsoka heard a soft knock on her door. Thinking he was able to escape the temple early, moved to answer the door. After weeks of being apart, only brief communication, they could finally be together again.

Once the door slid open, Ahsoka was met with a hooded figure, their face was not entirely visible. Surprised by a visitor other than Anakin, Ahsoka asked, “can I help you?”

As the figure removed the hood, Ahsoka was shocked by the face of her unexpected guest. “Padmé?”


	12. Chapter 12

“Padmé?” Ahsoka hoped she was imagining the woman in front of her but knew there was no such luck.

“Ahsoka, thank goodness you’re here!” Padmé said as relief washed over her. “Can I come in?”

Ahsoka was still in a state of shock by the unexpected visit but moved aside to let her in. “What are you doing here, Padmé?” Ahsoka asked. She may have been a bit blunt but Ahsoka needed to find out what was going on... and soon. The last thing she needed was for Anakin to show up while his wife was visiting.

“I’m sorry to drop by like this, but I’m desperate. Anakin hasn’t answered any of my transmissions and I’m beginning to worry. Have you talked to him? Is he alright?” Padmé began pacing the floor as she talked, Ahsoka had never seen her like this and she felt her guilt arise once again.

She knew she couldn’t lie to Padmé but she could certainly withhold part of the truth. “Well, from what I’ve heard, Anakin has been on assignment in the outer rim for the past few weeks which may be why you haven’t been able to contact him.” Ahsoka said.

“And you haven’t been able to speak with him?” Padmé became disappointed at the realization. She knew it wasn’t Ahsoka’s fault but wanted to be hopeful.

“No, I’m sorry, Padmé.” Ahsoka replied.!

“It’s alright, I know you’d try and help when you could. He’s always off on all different kinds of missions because of this war. Even before the fight it was hard for us to actually spend time together.” Padmé felt her emotions get the better of her as she tried to wipe away the tears that had started to fall.

Ahsoka wanted to tell her that she knew exactly how she felt but it wouldn’t improve the situation by any means. She hated keeping the truth from her friend but knew there would be a time and place to explain it all... hopefully in the distant future.

And that future didn’t seem so far away as Ahsoka heard a knock on the door...

Ahsoka’s stomach dropped as she tried to think of a way to handle the mess that was about to ensue in her apartment.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize you were expecting guests.” Padmé said as she tried to make herself a bit more presentable. Ahsoka thought she could use that to her advantage.

“Padmé why don’t you go into the refresher and take a moment while I see who’s here.” Ahsoka said with a light smile, gesturing towards the door across the room.

Padmé quickly nodded and headed in as another knock was heard.

Once the refresher closed behind Padmé, Ahsoka immediately ran to the door to find Anakin on the other side. Her worst fears had been realized.

Before he could speak, Ahsoka pushed him back into the hall saying, “I need you to leave right now, just for a little bit!”

“What? Why?” Anakin was confused by the odd welcome.

“Padmé is inside and unless you want her to find out about us right now, I suggest you get out of the building.” Ahsoka said, wishing he’d just follow her directions.

“What? What’s is she doing here?” Anakin asked, still very much confused.

“She wanted my help to convince you to go back to her. I was going to tell you tonight, but she just showed at my door. If she sees you then she’ll know I wasn’t completely honest.” This was definitely not how she wanted to bring this up to Anakin. He hated when people tried to meddle in his life.

Before he could reply, the pair heard a voice from behind. “Anakin?”

“Ahsoka, I don’t want to hide. I’ve done that for too long.” Anakin said as he looked into Ahsoka eyes, telling her it would be alright.

“Hide what?” Padmé said as Anakin and Ahsoka made their way back into the apartment. Slowly the pieces started coming together for her. “Are you two...” Padmé couldn’t even finish her sentence due to the realization.

Anakin was the first to speak. “Ahsoka and I have become recently involved.”

Padmé felt betrayed, as if someone had stabbed her in the heart. “How long has this been going on?” She tried to calm the anger that was bubbling to the surface.

“I never cheated on you if that’s what you’re implying. Everything was over between us.” Anakin retorted.

“It wasn’t over for me... And you,” Padme said, turning to Ahsoka, “you led me to believe there was hope? I thought you were my friend, Ahsoka.” Padmé said.

“I am your friend.” Ahsoka replied, stepping towards Padmé. As she did, Padmé stepped back, trying to keep her distance. “And I never wanted to hurt you, Padmé. But it also wasn’t my place to tell you about us.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” Padmé tried to regain her composure. “Since this is the choice you made, I will not fight you. I will get the annulment pushed through. It’ll be like our marriage never happened.” Padmé said making her way towards the door.

“Padmé-“Anakin was stopped by Padmé putting her hand up.

“You do not need to explain yourself. Goodbye, General Skywalker.” Padmé’s words were as cold as ice, but it was hard to blame her. She placed the hood back over her head as she walked out the door, only giving a quick glance behind.

The pair stood, staring at the doorway for a few minutes. No words were said, no movement made. Ahsoka’s guilt never left, she kept thinking of ways to remedy her friendship with Padmé, but she knew it was an impossible feat.

Anakin also felt regret for how the encounter ended. Even though he may not have loved Padmé in the way he used to, he still cared for her and hated to cause her pain. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much he could do to make a difference now, ‘what’s done is done’, he thought.

Ahsoka finally moved to close the door, then turning to face Anakin. “Are you alright?” She said in a soft voice as if trying not to startle him.

Her words brought him out of his thoughts. He reached out and gentle grabbed Ahsoka’s hand, pull her towards him. “I will be with you by my side.”

She lightly smiled, leaning forward and resting her head on his chest as Anakin wrapped his arms around her. “I’ve missed you.” He said after a minute.

“I’ve missed you, too.” Ahsoka replied looking up. “Well, I was going to make us dinner, but I feel so drained, maybe we can just lay down for a bit?”

“Absolutely.” Anakin leaned forward picking her up bridal style, taking her towards the bed and placing her down before settling in right next to her.

Soon they’d fallen sound asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms, letting all of their problems melt away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Next chapter is here! This story will be over within the couple chapters but I thank you all for the comments and feedback I've gotten thus far. I hope you enjoy this next part, please read, review, and let me know your thoughts!

Over the next few weeks, Anakin spent as much time as he could spare with Ahsoka. Normally they'd spend time at the diner or in Ahsoka's apartment but one particular afternoon Anakin had another idea.

He'd convinced Ahsoka to take him to Reess's shop, so he could finally meet the man who took her in when she had nothing.

As they arrived at the shop, Ahsoka called out for the owner, "Reess?"

"Yeah?" The older Twi'lek responded as he crawled out from under a speeder. "Hey kid, I didn't think you'd be in today. Who's this?" He said gesturing to Anakin.

Not sure of how much she might have told her boss, Anakin kept his response vague. "I'm an old friend of Ahsoka's, Anakin."

"So you're the one that she won't stop talking about." Reess said with a laugh.

"You talk about me, huh?" Anakin teased.

Ahsoka blushed at his words. "I may have mentioned you once or twice in passing. But definitely not all the time."

Anakin and Reess both laughed at her response. "I actually wanted to meet you and  
thank you for helping her out as much as you did. Ahsoka has always spoken very highly of you." Anakin said.

"This one here is special. I knew I needed to snatch her up before anyone else could. She has a real talent for fixing things, I think you're the one who originally taught her if I'm not mistaken." Reess replied. Ever since meeting Ahsoka, he'd felt almost protective of her. Being a father figure towards her during a time of need. Sure, she'd help with profits for the shop but she was more like family at this point.

"If I'm so valuable maybe I should raise my rates." Ahsoka said giggling.

"Absolutely not!" Reess retorted. "Ahsoka why don't you go get the bottle of the good stuff I've been saving, and we can all have a drink. I'd like to get to know this friend of yours a bit more." Reess said motioning to his office.

Ahsoka nodded and left to find the bottle of liquor Reess had been given by a wealthy client a while back. She soon returned with the requested item and three glasses.

The trio sat and talked for what felt like hours, almost as if they'd been acquaintances their whole lives. They didn't even notice how late it had gotten.

Soon Ahsoka and Anakin said their goodbyes and thanked Reess for the drinks. They made their way back to Ahsoka's apartment, grabbing some food on the way to take back with them.

"Thank you for taking me by the shop today, I want to try and be a part of your life down here. I'm glad we were able to do this." Anakin said as they ate.

"Me too." Ahsoka replied with a smile. "I don't think I've ever seen him warm up to someone as quickly as he did with you."

"What can I say? I have that effect on people."

-•-•-•-

The next day they'd spent the morning in each other's arms. Ahsoka felt like they needed start the day, but Anakin convinced her to stay in bed a little longer. There wasn't much protest on her end, she'd always felt safe in his arms, as if nothing else in the galaxy mattered... no Separatists, no Republic, no war, and no Jedi.

Maybe they could have a life without any of it. Live together, forever... have a future that didn't involve them hiding from higher powers or sneaking quick moments in between missions for said higher powers.

"What are you thinking about?" Anakin said bringing Ahsoka from her thoughts. She'd been quiet for a while and he was starting to notice.

"Hm? Oh, nothing." She replied still looking off into the distance.

"It doesn't seem like nothing. C'mon Ahsoka, we need to be honest with each other. I don't want us to keep things to ourselves." Anakin didn't want to make the same mistakes twice.

"I was just thinking about us... our future." Ahsoka said. He was right, they needed to open up to each other for this relationship to work.

"And?" Anakin had been thinking a lot more about their future and what lies ahead of them.

"And..." Ahsoka was choosing her next words carefully, not knowing if Anakin would agree with her or not. But before she could speak, Anakin's com link came alive, altering him of an incoming call.

He crawled out of the bed, almost tripping over the clothes that scattered the floor, trying to locate the com link. Finally answering, a bit out of breath. "Skywalker."

"Skywalker, we need you to escort reinforcements and supplies to Master Shaak Ti." Mace Windu said through the link.

"Understood, Master. I will be right there." Anakin said before ending the call.

He turned to see Ahsoka sitting up in bed, "Duty calls." She was disappointed by his call to action but appreciated the time to prepare for the impending conversation regarding their future.

"We'll talk when I get back." He said pulling her into a kiss. "I promise."

She gave a soft smile at his words. Once he was dressed her gave her another quick kiss, followed by, "I love you."

"I love you too. Be safe." Ahsoka replied as he headed for the door.

-•-•-•-

The days that followed Anakin's departure seemed to fly by for Ahsoka. She had realized that over the last few weeks she didn't work as much, spending more time with Anakin when he was on Coruscant.

She wasn't low on funds but with rent and food for two people, Ahsoka noticed the decrease in cash flow.

Knowing he'd be gone for a few days, she took the opportunity to take a couple extra side jobs then spending the rest of the time at the shop.

By the time Anakin called and let her know he was heading back to the capital, Ahsoka was exhausted. She didn't think the longer hours would take such a toll on her body but maybe it was mental exhaustion too.

She kept thinking about their impending conversation about the future, she couldn't help but be worried. What if Anakin had different ideas for their relationship like keeping things the way they are and not taking the next step.

She wished she could ask him to leave the order behind and start a new life together. But Ahsoka knew that was selfish of her to ask such a thing.

A knock on her door brought her back to reality. She'd just gotten home from the shop and only had time to quickly change before Anakin arrived. It was already later in the evening and all she wanted to do was sleep but at the same time wanted to spend as much time as she could with the man she loved.

She moved to answer the door, happy to finally see Anakin's face again. He immediately pulled her into his embrace as Ahsoka wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling her head into his chest.

"I've missed you." She said slightly pulling back to look into his eyes.

"Missed you too." Anakin replied, leaning down for a passionate kiss.

"I hope it's okay I didn't have time to cook anything." Ahsoka said breathlessly after their brief intimate moment.

Anakin gave a light laugh. "Of course, I don't expect you to do that. How about we go out, my treat?" He said with a soft smile. As long as he was with Ahsoka, Anakin didn't care where they were.

"Sounds perfect." She replied grabbing her coat from the apartment and following him out the door.

As they walked along the road towards their destination, Anakin noticed Ahsoka was quieter than usual. Something was off but he couldn't tell exactly what it was.

They were sat at the same corner booth from their first dinner together all those weeks, maybe even months ago. This is where he first realized his true feelings for a Ahsoka, knowing he wanted to spent the rest of his life with her.

The droid came over and they placed their usual order. As Ahsoka spoke, he could still tell something was off with her, and decided it was time to get some answers. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine... why do you ask?" She was a bit blindsided by the question.

"You don't seem like yourself to be honest, I was getting a little worried." Anakin replied.

"I think I'm just tired. I've been working almost nonstop since you left last week and it's all starting to catch up with me." Ahsoka said hoping to ease his concern.

"I've seen you go for an entire week with little to no sleep and still take on an army of battle droids without a scratch." Anakin laughed, reminiscent of their old missions as master and apprentice.

"I know... I think the civilian life has really gotten to me." She said with a light smile.

"Do you want to take the food back to the apartment so you can get some sleep?" He asked.

"No, I'll be alright." Ahsoka wanted to get out and enjoy the night, even if they'd just gone to the diner. It was better than always being cooped up in the apartment.

Soon the food came, and Anakin immediately scarfed down his meal. He'd always the fresh hot meals compared to the military rations they were given during missions.

After cleaning the plate, Anakin noticed Ahsoka had barely touched her food. Pushing it around with her fork instead of eating it. She tried to tell Anakin that everything was alright and that she wasn't as hungry as she thought.

Knowing it was best not to push further on the subject, Anakin asked for the bill and something to take her food back to the apartment in. After paying and packing up the remaining food, he stood from the booth ready to head home.

As she moved to stand, Ahsoka started feeling lightheaded, trying to brush it off as lack of sleep. Realizing it was much more than that she leaned towards her partner hoping for support. "Anakin-", the words came out in a soft desperate call, ending with her vision fading to black.


	14. Chapter 14

As Ahsoka slowly opened her eyes, she was blinded by the bright white lights of the room. Slowly letting her vision adjust to the harsh light, she tried to remember how she got here in the first place. 

Looking at her surroundings it seemed she was in some kind of medical facility. Finally, she noticed Anakin sitting by her side with his head bowed down, staring at the ground below.

“Anakin?” Her voice just above a whisper but enough to get his attention.

As his eyes met hers, she could see the relief wash over him, but the worry still remained. “Ahsoka, you’re awake.” He said moving closer towards her bed.

“What- what happened?” Ahsoka hoped for some answers to her current situation.

“You collapsed... at the diner. Do you remember anything?” Sadness laced his words.

“I, uh, remember getting up to leave, I think. Then I felt dizzy... I don’t know what happened after.” Ahsoka tried to piece together the mystery as best she could, this was definitely not a normal occurrence. “I guess that’s when I passed out?”

“Yeah... when you wouldn’t wake up, I brought you here. This was the closest clinic.” Anakin said before taking a breath. “At dinner you didn’t seem like yourself, I should’ve known something was wrong. I’m so sorry, Ahsoka.” His head bowed once again, staring at anything but her.

Ahsoka lean forward grasping his hand with hers. “Hey, this isn’t your fault. I should have told you I wasn’t feeling well. And despite it all, I’m glad you were with me.”

Anakin slowly lifted his head to meet her eyes. “I was terrified... I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I’m here.” She said softly. 

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to regain control of their emotions. Anakin wanted to be the rock for Ahsoka, being there for her in her time of need.

“Did they say anything on what happened to me?” Ahsoka asked.

“A medical droid took a blood sample when we got here so that they could run tests and find out why you collapsed. We’re still waiting for the results.” Anakin replied.

As if on cue there was a knock on the door.  
“Oh, good you’re awake!” The doctor said cheerfully as she walked into the room. “I met your friend earlier when he brought you in, but my name is Shae, I run this clinic. How are you feeling?”

“I think I’m okay, still a bit lightheaded but not as much as earlier.” Ahsoka replied.

“That’s to be excepted.” Shae said with a smile as she fiddled with the machines by Ahsoka’s bed then adding some notes into the tablet she held.

“Have you gotten the test results back? Do you know what wrong with her?” Anakin couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to know what was going on and how they could fix it.

“Yes, I was able to get the results back and from your bloodwork there doesn’t seem to be anything alarming right off hand. Tell me, have you been under a lot of stress recently or not been sleeping well? How has your eating schedule been?” She said wanting to make sure there weren’t any abnormalities.

“I’ve been working a lot more this last week, haven’t had much down time. I don’t usually eat during the day, but I’ve never had an issue before. Unfortunately, I’ve pushed my body to the max many times before and there hasn’t been a problem... until last night.” Ahsoka said.

“Yes, your friend mentioned that you have a strong endurance, however, for someone in your condition, you need to take things a bit slower and provide your body the necessary nutrients it needs or else you have more episodes similar to the one last night.” 

“What do you mean by someone in my condition?” Ahsoka cautiously asked.

“The pregnancy, Ms. Tano.” The doctor replied. 

By the shock and silence from both Ahsoka and Anakin, Shae finally came to the realization. “You didn’t know?”

“I’m-“ Ahsoka was speechless as she tried to comprehend the doctor’s words.

“Yes, you’re pregnant... How about I give you two a moment, I will be back to check on you soon.” Shae said heading for the door. It was best not get involved in the ensuing conversation and possible argument. She’d seen it before with previous patients and wanted to make sure they had their space.

Once the door closed behind the doctor, silence filled the room. Neither moved a muscle as they tried to process the newest information. 

Finally, after a few minutes, Anakin spoke as if saying the words would convince himself that this was all real and not some dream. “You’re pregnant.”

“I- I’m so sorry.” Was all that Ahsoka said. They never really talked about a future together, let alone having kids. They’ve only been together for a couple of months. What was he going to say? What was he going to do?

Turning her head to hide the tears in her eyes, she didn’t even notice Anakin moving. It wasn’t until he placed his hand over her still flat abdomen. “You’re pregnant.” 

He then lifted her face so he could look into her eyes before bringing her into a long passionate kiss.

Breaking away Ahsoka was in shock. “You’re not angry?” 

“Of course not!” He said moving to sit beside her, pulling her into his arms. “You’ve made me the happiest man alive! Ahsoka, this may not be what I envisioned for us at this point, but it is a blessing... are you alright?”

“Yes... I’m still trying to wrap my head around it, but you’re right this is a blessing. I was worried you’d be upset and want to leave me.” Ahsoka said as she wiped away the tears that had fallen.

“I would never leave you... either of you.” Anakin said as she became relieved by his words.

“I love you.” Ahsoka said softly.

“I love you too.” Anakin replied, placing a kiss on her forehead. “You should try get some more sleep, rebuild your strength.”

“Will you stay?” She said softly, not wanting to leave the comfort of his hold.

“Always.” Anakin replied.

Soon Ahsoka slipped into a deep sleep, followed soon by Anakin. 

-•-•-•-

The pair was awoken by a knock on the door, it was Shae coming to check on them. Anakin moved out of the bed he’d been sharing with Ahsoka for the last couple hours, moving to stand beside her.

“How are you feeling?” The doctor asked walking into the room. 

“I’m starting to feel more like myself but I’m a little nauseous still.” Ahsoka said before a pause. “When am I able to go home?” Ahsoka hated any type of medical facility and wanted to get out as soon as possible however she knew she needed to do what was best for the baby. Her baby. 

The idea was still foreign to Ahsoka. It was hard to believe that she had life growing inside her. A product of her love with Anakin.

“While being nauseous is a common pregnancy symptom, I want to make sure there aren’t any addition issues that could cause harm to you or the child. I’d like to keep you overnight again so we can monitor you both.” The doctor said with a smile. “In the meantime, since this is all new for you, I’m assuming you haven’t had any exams so far.”

Ahsoka nodded. 

“Then I’d also like to do a quick scan if that’s alright.” Shae moved to grab the device and place it above Ahsoka’s now exposed abdomen. 

After moving it around for a couple minutes, taking different measurements, the doctor spoke up again. “By my calculations you are almost eight weeks along.”

That seemed like such a long time to both Anakin and Ahsoka as they stared at the small screen held by the doctor. She continued pointing out the features of their child, giving them their first glimpse.

“Well everything seems to be normal at this time and as long as we don’t have any complications over night, I will be able to let you finish your recovery at home. However, you will need to take it easy for the next few months, eating right and taking the necessary precautions.” Shae said looking between the couple.

“I understand, thank you.” Ahsoka said as Shae moved to leave.

Once they were alone again Anakin sat down by Ahsoka’s side staring at her stomach. Noticing this, Ahsoka spoke. “Weird isn’t it?”

“Yeah... I can’t believe we’re going to have a baby.” Anakin said smiling. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” Ahsoka replied mirroring his expression.


	15. Chapter 15

Ahsoka had soon fallen back asleep as Anakin sat beside her watching her chest slowly rise and fall. Every so often his gaze would drift to her midsection where their child grew.

He was in awe by the fact that in a few months he was going to be a father. Anakin never thought that this was where his life would lead. Jedi were not allowed to form attachments; a rule he’d broken multiple times. However, having children never crossed his mind... until today.

This was not an ideal time to raise a child by any means. With a galaxy wide war raging on and the Jedi sending him to lead battles, how could they bring a baby into it all?

Anakin wanted to be there for all of the important moments to come, not only for the child but for Ahsoka as well. Since their confession of feelings all those weeks ago, he hated leaving her and now that she was pregnant that dread of being called away only increased.

It was his duty as a Jedi to keep peace in the galaxy but it was also his duty to be there for his family. Anakin knew that the best choice was to leave the order.

He’d been going through this debate with himself for weeks, deciding how and if he should take that next step. Yes, he’d spent almost all of his life with the Jedi, training, preparing to be a part of something bigger.

But now he truly realized that walking away from it all, spending his life with Ahsoka, raising their child, would fill a void he never knew he was missing.

They could find a quiet place to live, somewhere the Jedi and war could not find them. Somewhere they can leave their past behind and start a new life.

Part of him hated leaving, feeling like he’d let so many down. He’d probably never see so Obi-Wan or Rex again. Rex always had his back no matter what, he considered him much more than his Clone Captain but a true friend that he hated to loose.

And Obi-Wan... he’d been the father figure Anakin never had, closer than brothers through it all. He may not understand Anakin’s choices, but he’d hoped Obi-Wan would at least be happy for him.

Anakin knew he needed to talk to Obi-Wan, tell him the truth instead of blindsiding him. He deserved that at the very least.

His thoughts drifted what lies beyond leaving the Jedi Order. Where would they go? Anakin knew he didn’t want to stay on Coruscant. The lower levels were the best place to raise a child and they certainly couldn’t afford anything on the surface.

Maybe they could go to Shili... sure it was a part of the Republic but it was also Ahsoka’s homeworld, that had to mean something to her. She could finally embrace her heritage and Ahsoka could share that with their child.

Knowing it wasn’t his decision along to make, he waited to discuss the next steps with Ahsoka.

Thinking of her made him shift his gaze back to Ahsoka, who looked at peace as she slept. Her mind leaving behind all worries to dream.

Anakin was content just watching her in this state. He took his mind off of worrying for the future to think about how much he loved her. She’d given him everything he never knew he needed in life.

He knew once they’d settled down in their new life, he’d marry her and spend the rest of their lives showing her how much he loved her.

Anakin mind wondered to the baby as new questions entered his mind. Who will the baby look like and take after? Will it be a boy or girl? Anakin tried to tell himself it didn’t matter what gender the baby was as long as they were healthy... but he secretly hoped for a girl. A daughter who can take after Ahsoka.

The excitement began to dissipate soon after as new questions started to haunt him. Questions like, will the child be born healthy? Will they be strong with the force? Can he keep the baby safe?

Anakin’s mind raced thinking of every possible scenario for the future, wanting to make sure no matter what he could protect his family...

As his head began to spin he felt a hand on his wrist, pulling him back to the here and now. “Hey.” Ahsoka’s voice was soft.

Anakin smiled, “how are you feeling?”

“Better.” She replied. “I can’t wait to get home though.” Ahsoka said with a smirk.

“I know but they’re doing what’s best for you both.” Anakin said, hoping she’d realize it wasn’t just her health anymore.

Ahsoka nodded. “Are you alright?” She noticed there was something he wanted to say, a sense of worry in his eyes.

“Yeah, Snips, I’m alright.” He said in a joking tone.

“Come on, I know that isn’t true... we promised to be honest with each other, right?” Ahsoka didn’t want him to put on a façade just for her benefit.

“Right now you don’t need any additional stress. We can talk about it once we’re back home, I promise.” Anakin replied.

“Well it’s not like I have anything better to do at the moment. Please... just talk to me.” She said squeezing his wrist.

“Alright.” He took a breath. “I was thinking about us... our future. Things are different now, our lives are about to change and don’t get me wrong I am so happy that we’re going to have a baby. But there are things we need to figure out... and soon.”

“What did you have in mind?” Ahsoka asked softly.

“I think that I should leave the Order.”

“What? The Jedi are your life... I can’t ask you to walk away from it because of me.” She agreed that they needed to figure something out but Ahsoka didn’t want Anakin to regret this for the rest of his days.

“The Jedi were once the only life you knew and you still left.” Anakin said.

“It was different for me.” Ahsoka sighed. “I just don’t want to make drastic decisions that you’ll regret forever... once you take this step there’s no going back.”

“Which is why I want to look ahead. I can’t imagine a future where we spend fleeting moments together before being called away on some mission for who knows how long. Missing all of the important moments for us and the baby... I love you too much to jeopardize that. I’m done hiding Ahsoka. I want us to be together as a family.”

“As long as you’re sure, I will follow you down this path.” Ahsoka lean forward, colliding her lips with his for a long passionate moment. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Anakin said as he sat down beside her, pulling her into his arms. “We’ll figure this out, I promise.”

The couple stayed locked in each other grasp for the next hour or so. They talked about the baby, sharing their new excitement and then Anakin’s ideas for the future.

“It seems like you have it all planned out. Where do we start?” Ahsoka asked.

“I think... I think I need to talk to Obi-Wan.”


	16. Chapter 16

“I want to be there when you talk to him.” Ahsoka said hesitantly.

“Ahsoka...” Anakin was set on protecting her and the baby at all costs, from any danger. Even if that meant keeping Ahsoka from his former master. There was no way of knowing how Obi-Wan would react but Anakin didn’t want him to pose a threat to his newfound family.

“Anakin, Obi-Wan has always been there, looking out for you, but he’s also been there for me too. He’s like family to us. And you’re right he does deserve to hear the truth, from us both...” Ahsoka argued. “You won’t be able to change my mind on this.”

Anakin sighed at her words. It would be hard to dissuade her at this point, but he wasn’t happy with this decision. “Alright, but you have to promise me that if anything, I mean anything, happens that’ll cause you to be in danger, you’ll get out of there and wait for me.”

“I promise... Do you really think something bad will happen?”

“I don’t know... I’m just taking precautions; we have a lot more at stake now.” Anakin leaned forward, placing his hand over her stomach. “I can’t risk losing either of you.”

Ahsoka nodded, moving her hand over his. “I think we’ll okay. Besides, we’ll have him come to the apartment, we’ll have the home field advantage just in case.” She said trying to calm Anakin’s worries.

His mind soon began to race with all the ways this meeting could go downhill. What if Obi-Wan told the council? What if they take interest in the child? After all there’s a good chance they’ll be strong with the force. Anakin was not about to let anything, or anyone stand in the way of their plans to leave. Even if that meant going against his brother...

Ahsoka could feel his worry and concerns through the bond they shared. She knew it wouldn’t be possible to remove the pain and distress he’d felt but at least she could try and distract him.

“Hey, can you run to the apartment and get me some clothes?” Ahsoka said pulling Anakin from his thoughts.

“Are you sure you’re okay with me leaving for a bit?” Anakin had remained by her side ever since he’d brought her in late the night before and wasn’t a fan of the idea of her being alone. However, he’d do anything she’d request.

“I’ll be fine, really. I don’t think you’ll miss much, plus I’d like to go home in clean clothes tomorrow if I can.” She replied, hoping he’ll take the bait for a needed distraction.

“As long as you’re sure.” Anakin stood from the chair beside her bed.

“I am.” Ahsoka giggled.

“Alright, I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Leaning down he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Ahsoka smiled and nodded as Anakin left the room. ‘Let’s hope this distraction works’ Ahsoka thought.

-•-•-•-

Once he’d made it back to Ahsoka’s place, Anakin gathered a couple pieces of her clothing to bring back to the clinic. Over the last couple months, he’d become familiar with her apartment and belongings. She’d always made him felt like it was his home too.

Placing the items in a small bag, Anakin wanted to start heading back to Ahsoka but he stopped himself, wanting to take care of one more thing.

He brought up his wrist com to contact his old master. After a minute, Obi-Wan’s voice came through the link. “Kenobi.”

“Master, I need to speak with you urgently.” Anakin hated how formal he sounded.

“Anakin? Is everything alright?” The concern in Obi-Wan’s voice was evident.

“I am fine, Master, but I need to speak with you in person regarding a situation. Can you come to this location on Level 1313 tomorrow?” Anakin said as he sent the address to the apartment.

“What is this about?” Obi-Wan didn’t appreciate the vague nature of this call.

“I will explain everything tomorrow, I promise, but you need to trust me.” Anakin replied, hoping he’d take the chance and have faith in his former apprentice.

“Alright, Anakin... I trust you. I have a debrief in the morning with the council, but I will meet you after.”

“Understood.”

“Oh, and Anakin? Be careful.” Obi-Wan added.

“I will, Master.” Anakin closed the link. He figured the call could have been better or much worse but at least Anakin felt a bit more confident in talking with Obi-Wan the next day. Maybe all of his worry was for nothing and they could take that first step in the right direction.

Anakin picked up the small bag with Ahsoka’s things and headed out of the apartment and back to the woman he loved, taking the time to think about the future.

-•-•-•-

As Anakin made his way back to Ahsoka’s room at the clinic, he found the doctor beside her bed. His concern returned, thinking the worse. “What happened?!” Anakin was at Ahsoka’s side in an instant.

“Anakin! Nothing happened. She just came to check on me.” Ahsoka said, grabbing his hand, trying to calm him down. “I’m okay.”

Realizing his panic was for nothing, Anakin took a breath of relief.

“Yes, everything seems fine at the moment. I will be leaving for the evening and was letting Ahsoka know that my sister will be taking over for the night. She is highly skilled, I promise. But before I left, I wanted to come by, answer any questions you might have had.” Shae said noticing her patient’s partner more than a little on edge.

“I appreciate it. Will I still be able to go home tomorrow morning?” That the was the only question Ahsoka cared about at this point.

“Yes, as long as they are no more complications, I can discharge you when I return in the morning.” The doctor replied. “Try and get some more rest tonight and I will see you then.” Shae smiled as she left the room.

“At little jumpy, are we?” Ahsoka joked once the door was closed.

“I’m sorry... I’m just worried that something will come along that will taking you both away from me.” Anakin sat down beside the bed, not wanting to look her in the eyes. Maybe she’d think he was overreacting to it all.

“It’s not that easy to get rid of me... you should know that better than anyone.” She said with a smirk. “We’re in this together, to the end.”

Anakin meet her gaze, immediately bringing her into a passionate kiss, both enjoying the intimate contact.

Pulling away for air, Ahsoka kept her forehead pressed against his, saying softly, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Anakin said matching her tone.

“I brought you your clothes.” Anakin said handing her the bag.

“Thank you, you have no idea how much I appreciate it.” Ahsoka smiled before noticing Anakin’s expression. It seemed like he had more to say but was hesitant. “Is everything okay?”

“I talked to Obi-Wan.” He admitted.

“What? You promised you’d wait for me.” Ahsoka felt hurt by the words.

“No, I did. I only called him over the com and asked that he’d come by the apartment tomorrow. I didn’t mention you or what was going on, I was very vague.”

“Did he agree?” Ahsoka asked.

“Reluctantly, yes. He said he’ll come after a meeting with the council. It will give me time to get you home first before he shows up.” Anakin replied.

“Alright... I guess we’re really doing this, no turning back now.” Ahsoka said with a light laugh. “Are you going to be okay?”

Anakin clasped her hand into his, “With you by side, always.” He leaned in and captured her in another kiss. “You should follow the doc’s advice and rest more. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Anakin said with a smile.

“You should try and get some sleep too.” Ahsoka moved to lay on her side, facing him.

“I will. Now get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” Anakin watched and she drifted off, once again forgetting all troubles to dream. He too followed and was soon in a deep sleep, their hands still intertwined.

-•-•-•-

The next morning Ahsoka was discharged from the facility after the doctor gave her one last exam. “You’ll need to take it easy the next few months. He is a list that has a few guides to taking care of your body during pregnancy. I also suggest following up with a doctor for your primary care during this time.” Shae said as she finished up the paperwork for the release, hoping Ahsoka will take the advice to heart.

“Thank you for everything, I will keep an eye on her and make sure she follows the directions.” Anakin said shaking the Doctor’s hand.

“Yes, thank you.” Ahsoka was beyond excited to finally leave the confines of that small room. She hated being in any medical facility so now that she was so close to the freedom of the outside world, she couldn’t help it.

“You’re both very welcome.” The doctor said leading the couple towards the front of the clinic stopping short of the door.

Once they were outside Anakin was the first to speak. “Alright, let’s get you back home and I’ll make us breakfast.”

“That sounds amazing, I’ve missed your cooking.” Ahsoka smiled, she could get used to a civilian lifestyle with Anakin. She’d been so lonely after leaving the order but since finding each other again Ahsoka began enjoying her new life.

-•-•-•-

By the time they made it to the apartment, Ahsoka felt physically drained. She hated this new feeling of always being tired, even if it had only been in the past week, that had been enough.

Anakin convinced her to lay down while he cooked. She didn’t even realize she dozed off until Anakin was gently shaking her awake. They ate in relative silence until he asked, “Are you sure you’re up for this?”

“I want to be here when you talk to him. I’ll be fine, I promise.” She replied with a weary smile.

Anakin knew she may not be up to today’s events but there was no dissuading her from being there, she’d regret it for the rest of her life if she wasn’t.

After the meal, Anakin cleaned the remaining dishes and then made his way back to the bed where Ahsoka had been laying. She’d managed to stay awake, the food giving her a bit more energy, but laid with her head resting on the pillow.

Anakin moved so that he could pick her up in his arms and readjust himself so they were back on the bed. He knew she’d always felt safe in his arms and for him it showed that this was not a dream but his new reality.

Ahsoka curled up into his body and the pair stayed like that until they heard a knock on the door. “You ready?” Anakin asked as Ahsoka moved to sit on her own on the edge of the bed.

“Absolutely.” She said with a small smile.

Anakin left the bed and made his way to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it, revealing their visitor.

Obi-Wan had his arms crossed, definitely not thrilled to be dragged down to the lower levels for a quick chat. “Anakin, why did you- Ahsoka?”


	17. Chapter 17

“Ahsoka? What are you doing here? What’s going on?” Obi-Wan was a bit shocked to say the least. He hadn’t seen Ahsoka since she left the order after the trial and honestly, she was the last person he expected to see that morning.

“This is my home.” Ahsoka simply said as if it were to answer all his questions. “Why don’t you come in so we can explain everything.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow looking from Ahsoka to Anakin and back again before making his way into the apartment.

Ahsoka motioned towards the small table off of the kitchen for them to sit at while Anakin closed the door and moving to join them. Obi-Wan’s expression softened a bit as he settled at the table. He realized how much he’d missed having Ahsoka around but Obi-Wan could tell something was going on with her.

Ahsoka seemed to carry herself differently than when she was a Padawan. She looked much older, as if the last year or so her new life took its toll on her mind and body. She would have been all alone or so Obi-Wan thought until Anakin called him to her apartment.

Obi-Wan thought the pair lost contact when Ahsoka left the order, why was Anakin hiding her? What did she have to do with Anakin’s current situation? Were they in trouble?

“It’s good to see you, Ahsoka. But what’s going on? Why all the secrecy?” Obi-Wan wanted answers as soon as possible.

Anakin stood behind Ahsoka who was seated across from Obi-Wan. Knowing they couldn’t put it off any longer, Anakin was the first to speak. “Master, you’ve always been there for me, I could count on you to have my back no matter what... I mean you practically raised me and that’s why you deserve to hear the truth.” Anakin paused, choosing his next words carefully. “I have made the decision to leave the Jedi Order.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t begin to comprehend the emotions and thoughts running through his head upon hearing those words. Had he failed Anakin as his master? What could have happened that made him choose this new path? “Why? Why would you throw away years of training, your skill as a Jedi?” Obi-Wan’s words weren’t that of anger but of hurt and confusion.

“I’m pregnant.” Ahsoka said causing the older Jedi to turn his gaze towards her in shock. Obi-Wan was rendered truly speechless by her words. He looked up at Anakin as if asking for confirmation.

“It’s true Master.” Anakin’s words were confident as he rested his hand on Ahsoka shoulder.

“And... you’re the father?” Obi-Wan asked piecing together the situation.

“Yes.” Anakin said without hesitation. Even though it wasn’t the best time for them, Anakin was proud she was carrying his child and wasn’t afraid to show it.

“How long has this been going on?” Obi-Wan looked back and forth between the couple.

Ahsoka spoke up again. “It wasn’t until a few months ago. We reconnected and one thing lead to another...” She knew Obi-Wan wouldn’t care for the full details on how they took their relationship to the next step, the pregnancy would give him a pretty good idea.

Before she could speak further, Ahsoka was plagued by waves of nausea. Moving to stand she simply said, “excuse me” before making her way into the refresher with a hand covering her mouth.

Anakin moved to follow and provide comfort but was stopped by Obi-Wan’s voice. “Anakin.” The younger man turned to face his former master. “Is this really the path you wish to take?”

“I love her and that baby more than anything. I will not let anyone stand in my way. I’d hoped you’d understand that.” Anakin said before heading into the refresher.

Ahsoka was sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest after emptying the contents of her stomach into the nearby toilet. She was trying to wait for the dizziness to fully pass before returning. This was the absolute worst timing and she knew it. Ahsoka didn’t notice Anakin come in and kneel beside her until he began rubbing gentle circles on her back.

She slowly lifted her head. Anakin’s expression was soft but filled with concern. “I’m sorry.” Ahsoka said quietly.

Anakin lightly chuckled. “Don’t be. I wanted to make sure you were okay... We’re in this together, remember?”

After a few minutes, Ahsoka regained the ability to move without being sick to her stomach. Anakin helped her off the floor and they made their way back to the kitchen table where Obi-Wan was still seated. They had felt relieved that he hadn’t left but at the same time prepared themselves for a lecture.

“Are you alright?” Obi-Wan asked looking towards Ahsoka.

“Yes, Master Kenobi, thank you.” She replied.

Obi-Wan took a breath before speaking again. “I may not agree with your decision but... I understand why you want to leave. There were times I myself thought about starting a new life with the woman I loved and now that I think back on it I have many regrets.” Obi-Wan thought back to Satine and how he would have left had she said the word. Maybe they would have been able to spend their lives together.

Anakin had no words upon hearing Obi-Wan’s confession. He could feel the sadness and anger that Obi-Wan still felt when thinking of the late duchess.

Ahsoka reached across the table, placing her hand on Obi-Wan’s wrist. When he looked up, she gave a soft smile, hoping to show her sympathy and support towards the older Jedi. Though he never told Ahsoka directly, Anakin told her of the past that Obi-Wan and Satine shared when he was a Padawan.

“Thank you both for telling me the truth.” Obi-Wan said breaking the silence. “And I think congratulations are in order.”

“Thank you, Master. You have no idea what a relief it is for your understanding in this matter.” Anakin said taking a seat next to Ahsoka. “This may not have been what we planned for ourselves at this point, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” He moved capturing her hand in his.

Obi-Wan nodded before looking towards Ahsoka. “How far along are you?”

“The doctor said about eight weeks.” Ahsoka replied.

“I see... and what is your plan? When are you telling the council the news?” Obi-Wan asked.

“As soon as possible.” Anakin said. “I won’t be telling them about Ahsoka or the baby... I don’t know how the Jedi Council would react, we only wanted to trust you with the truth.”

“And if I had gone to the council?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

“We took the chance... you deserved to know.” Ahsoka replied.

“Will you stay on Coruscant after?” Obi-Wan already knew the answer but wanted to hear it from them first. It was unlikely he’d ever see either Anakin or Ahsoka again.

“We haven’t fully made the decision where we’d go but staying here isn’t an option for us.” Anakin said looking towards Ahsoka then back to Obi-Wan.

The couple continued answering questions from Obi-Wan as well as a little catching up. It almost felt like old times again but reality soon caught up with them again.

Noticing Ahsoka was fading a bit, Obi-Wan thought it was best to leave them to rest before the next part of their plan.

When Anakin comes before the council Obi-Wan may not get a chance for a final farewell with his former apprentice so they take their time saying goodbye. Obi-Wan realizes it may be the last time they are all together but he knows that this is what’s best for them.

“I wish you both all the luck in the galaxy, I have a feeling you’ll need it.” Obi-Wan said with a smile before parting ways with the couple and heading back to the temple.

Once the door to the apartment closed, Anakin turned towards Ahsoka and pulling her into his arms. “We did it.” His words were soft.

“We still have a long road ahead but at least we’re off to a good start.” Ahsoka replied looking up into his eyes.

Anakin smiled before bending down and pulling her into his arms. “I think we should get some much-needed sleep, hmm?”

Ahsoka giggle as he walked them over to the bed, setting her down gently before climbing in next to her. “I love you.” She said before losing the battle with sleep.

Anakin placed a kiss on her forehead before softly replying. “I love you too.”


	18. Chapter 18

Ahsoka’s eyes slowly opened as she was blinded by the light coming in through the window. As she regained her sight, she saw she was alone in the bed. Worried Anakin may have already left for the temple or been called on a last minute assignment, she immediately sat up scanning the apartment for him.

Thinking he was already gone, Ahsoka was startled by the sound of the refresher door opening. A wave of relief washed over her as Anakin emerged with damp hair and fresh clothes.

Upon seeing her, Anakin smiled. “Hey, you’re awake.”

“Yeah, sorry.” Ahsoka said moving to the edge of the bed.

“What? Why are you sorry?” He looked at her with a puzzled expression.

“I know we don’t always have a lot of time to spend together so it doesn’t help for the past couple days I’ve mostly been asleep.” She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Anakin laughed. “Ahsoka, all I want is for you to take care of yourself and the baby and if that means getting extra sleep, I’m all for it.” He took a seat beside her on the bed, grasping her hands in his. “Besides soon we’ll have the rest of our lives to annoy each other.”

She giggled at the thought. “Looks like you’re stuck with me Skyguy.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Anakin said as she leaned in resting her head on his chest.

“I was afraid you left without telling me earlier.” He words were quiet but loud enough for Anakin to hear.

“I would have woken you.” He replied, pulling her closer.

“When do you need to leave?” The question had plagued her for a while now. She knew he needed to go before the council, but it didn’t stop her mind from worrying.

“I think it should be sooner rather than later. But I want us to take the day for ourselves.” Anakin moved them further into the bed, adjusting her in his arms.

“I’d like that.” She said giving a small smile. “But I think we should also talk about a couple things, like what we’re doing after your meeting with the council.”

Anakin sighed, he knew she was right, they needed to get a handle on the plan before going further. At this point they had only come up with ideas for the future, nothing had been set in stone. “Alright, where do you want to start?”

Ahsoka moved to sit up, facing him as she talked. “Well as much as I want to, I don’t think we’ll be able to leave Coruscant immediately. Wherever we go we’ll need credits to get our own place, buy things for us and the baby, at least until we can find work. I have some money saved but it won’t be enough to last us.”

Anakin nodded, he hadn’t really thought about the finer details, mostly he’d hoped to figure it out as they went but now that they had to not only think about themselves, something had to change. “What do you suggest?”

“I think I should keep working and get some extra credits saved up. It will at least be a start in the right direction.” Ahsoka replied.

Anakin’s concern grew upon hearing her words. “Are you sure you should be working?”

“As long as I don’t overdo it, I’ll be fine.” She replied as he gave her a skeptical look. “I promise... and maybe I can get you into a couple of the security jobs or ask Reess if you can tag along with me to the shop, if you’re up for it.”

“Anything I can do.” Anakin said with a soft smile.

“I think this is a good start... and maybe with us both working, we can find our somewhere to settle down before the baby comes.” Ahsoka laid back down next Anakin. As she looked up at him, he seemed to be daydreaming, focusing on something else. “What are you thinking about?”

“Hm? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about how in a few months, we’ll be parents.” He moved his hand over her abdomen.

“Our lives are about to change.” Ahsoka said looking down at her stomach.

“For the better, right?” Anakin asked, hoping to reassure her.

“Absolutely.” A smile broke across her face as she moved closer to Anakin, pressing her lips against his.

-•-•-•-

The couple spent the remainder of the evening in each other’s embrace, followed by a dream filled sleep.

Anakin was the first to wake the next morning. He decided today was the day he would come before the council... it was now or never.

After dressing he quietly woke Ahsoka. “Hey.”

“Anakin? What’s wrong?” She said moving to sit up. He placed a hand on her shoulder guiding her back down to the bed.

“Nothing, I’m sorry to wake you... I’m going to the temple. I’ll be back as soon as I can but for now just go back to sleep.”

“M’kay.” Ahsoka said, her eyes were shut before her head hit the pillow.

Anakin smiled to himself as he watched her fall back asleep. He placed a light kiss on her forehead as he got up from the bed. Leaving Ahsoka to return to her dreams as he headed to the Jedi Temple.

Before heading up to meet with the council, Anakin stopped by his private quarters. He wanted to gather the few belongs he’d kept, mostly tools, so that he could make a quick exit if needed.

While collecting his things, Anakin knelt down beside his bed, pulling out a small box from underneath. He’d kept it hidden for so long but knew it was finally time to share the contents. He placed the box inside a small pack along with his other items before setting it by the door.

He took a seat on the bed and gave one last look around the room he’d spent most of his life in. It was hard to not to feel sadness by his departure from the order but he knew that the next step he was about to take would be worth it.

Anakin could spend a life with the woman he loved and the child would come into this world in a few months’ time. He smiled at the thought of being a father, thinking of all he wanted to share with this child. And now he’d have the opportunity.

Knowing he couldn’t put it off any further, Anakin left his quarters and headed to the Council Tower. As he entered, he waited for his chance to come forth. It was time.

After being motioned over, Anakin bower and stood in the middle of the room. “Masters, I have come before you today to share with you my intention to leave the order immediately.”

Shock and confusion fill the room as the Jedi Masters began to whisper to each other. Only Obi-Wan looked towards his former apprentice with hopefulness for the future he could now experience. But Anakin could see the masked sadness of the realization they may never see each other again.

Mace Windu cleared his throat, getting the attention of the room as he spoke. “And what made you come to this decision?”

Anakin took a breath. “Masters, this was a decision that I had been debating for a while. There are many things I don’t agree with when it comes to what the Jedi Order has become in this time of war.” He wasn’t lying but he’d hoped even with little information they wouldn’t press further or think it wasn’t the true reason for leaving. “I will always be grateful for all that I’ve been taught by the Jedi and I hope you all can accept this as my choice.”

“This is not a matter to take lightly, Skywalker...”

Anakin nodded. “I understand, Master.”

“Then you relinquish your rank as a Jedi Knight and your place in the Grand Army of the Republic?” Master Windu continued.

“Yes.” Anakin responded.

“If this is what you wish, the council cannot stop you... May the force be with you.”

Anakin took a final bow out of respect to the Jedi Master’s around the room before leaving the council chambers and glancing back one last time at Obi-Wan.

As Anakin exited the temple, he was reminded of the night Ahsoka left. He’d run after her hoping she’d change her mind and come back to the Jedi... to him. He thought he’d never see her again and it was the worst feeling imaginable.

Anakin had thought of this day many times before, mostly when he was with Padmé but now there was something different. Now all he felt was hope... he was finally free. Free from the Jedi and to finally be with the woman he loved.

Ahsoka wasn’t bound to the world of politics, she wanted to have a chance of a normal life and nothing would stand in her way of that. They could go where they wanted to go, do where they wanted to do. No more hiding.

He was finally free.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This story is finally coming to a close. I appreciate all the feedback I have received and am so thankful to you all who stuck with it till the end. This is the final chapter for this story but I am thinking of doing a sequel type story and want to know your thoughts so please read and review! I hope you all enjoy this last part!

By the time Ahsoka woke up, it was late in the morning. She vaguely remembered Anakin waking her up before he left for the temple but was grateful to see the note that was placed on kitchen table. He probably realized she wasn’t fully awake for the first encounter of the morning.

Knowing he’d be gone for a while, Ahsoka decided to use the time to take a shower. She’d only quickly bathed the day before as they were preparing for Obi-Wan’s arrival, so she enjoyed taking her time today.

The warm water helped released the tension in her body. Ahsoka had experience so much over the last few days, it had taken its toll.

After the shower, she felt the gnawing hunger grow as she prepared breakfast for herself. As she cooked the meal, Ahsoka thought about the events in the past week, her thoughts drifting to her pregnancy.

She really hadn’t had the time to process the idea that she was going to be a mother in a few months. Yes, she had talked about it with Anakin and Obi-Wan but Ahsoka hadn’t thought about what she was actually going through.

How could she not have known about the baby for eight weeks? What if something happened to her during that time? If she had been in an altercation or hit in the stomach, she could have lost the baby. She hated how something small could mean the end for her child.

Ahsoka had no idea what it meant to even be a mother. She wasn’t able to know her own since she’d been taken to the Jedi Order at a young age. 

She had been pulled from her thoughts by the front door sliding open as Anakin came through. He was back sooner than she thought, which only increased her worries.

“You’re back! What happened?” She asked quickly standing up from the table.

“Good morning to you too.” He joked. 

“Anakin...” Ahsoka said in a warning tone.

After setting the pack down on the bed, Anakin made his way over to Ahsoka, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Well... now you’re really stuck with me.”

A smile broke out across her face. “Really?”

Anakin nodded. “I don’t think we’ll have to worry about the Jedi. They weren’t exactly happy by decision but it’s not like they force me to stay.”

“And this is what you wanted?” Ahsoka asked.

“Absolutely... I love you.” Anakin replied as he leaned down, placing his lips on hers.

“I love you too.” She gasped during a brief breakaway.

After a few passionate minutes, Anakin asked, “have you been up long?”

“Not really. I took a shower then made some breakfast for myself, wasn’t sure when you’d be back. Do you want me to make you something?” 

“Naw, I got it.” He replied, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead as she sat back down at the table.

As Anakin cooked, silence filled the room. Ahsoka’s thoughts and concerns about the impending motherhood loomed in her mind once again. 

Noticing something might have been bothering her, Anakin spoke up as he sat beside her. “What’s on your mind?” 

“Hm? Oh, nothing.” 

“It’s not nothing, come on, maybe I can help.” Anakin pressed.

Ahsoka sighed, she knew he wouldn’t give up. “I... I was thinking about the baby... I’m worried that I don’t know anything about being a mother, I never even got to know my own.” She took a breath. “What if... I fail...what if I can’t do it.” Her head dropped, not wanting to make eye contact, she didn’t see Anakin move and kneel beside her.

“Hey.” He said, reaching for her hand. “This is all new to both of us, right? I definitely don’t know how to be a parent. I just know that we’ll figure it out together. Alright?”

Ahsoka gave a quick nod, still refusing to make eye contact.

Right as he was about to speak again, the couple was startled by a knock at the door. 

“We’re you expecting someone?” Anakin asked as he stood.

Ahsoka shook her head as Anakin made his way across the room. The door opened reveling Obi-Wan.

“Master?” Anakin was a bit shocked to see him so soon.

“I’m so sorry to bother you both but I was hoping to have a quick word, may I come in?” Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin moved aside allowing the older Jedi access to the apartment. Ahsoka had moved from the kitchen table to stand beside Anakin.

“Is everything alright?” Ahsoka’s tone was filled with concern. 

“Oh! Yes. After seeing you both yesterday I couldn’t stop thinking about your situation.”

Anakin and Ahsoka were puzzled by his words.

“Many years ago, as you both know, Master Qui-Gon and I were tasked with protecting the Duchess Satine. During that time, she and I became quite close and there was a point I was going to leave the order to be with her. Unfortunately, fate took us down very different paths.” Obi-Wan continued.

“Master, why tell us this?” Anakin asked. He knew bringing up any subject containing the Duchess only caused Obi-Wan pain.

“Because... when we were going to run away together, Satine and I prepared for the future by setting aside funds for us to live off. Only she and I knew of the accounts. And now I wish to share it with you both.”

The couple was almost speechless upon hearing his words.

“We can’t take that from you.” Ahsoka said softly.

“I have no use for the credits... it is my gift to you.” Obi-Wan replied.

“Master...” Anakin couldn’t finish his thought, partially still in shock by the gesture.

“Please, now that you have a child on the way, it is much needed... I have already put your names and information on the account, here is details on how to access it.” He said passing over a piece of paper.

“I don’t know what to say except, thank you, Obi-Wan.” Ahsoka said as a smile broke across her face.

Anakin thanked his former master, knowing he could never show how truly grateful he was for this gesture.

“I hope to hear from you both once you settle into your new life.” Obi-Wan said with a smile.

“We wouldn’t have it any other way.” Anakin replied. “Thank you again, Obi-Wan. You have no idea how much this means to us.” 

“I can imagine. Well I am setting out to the outer rim, so I apologize for not staying long, but once again, congratulations.” Obi-Wan moved towards the door. It gave him a great deal of happiness to provide this gift to his friends... his family.

The trio said their final goodbyes, even though they knew it wouldn’t be the last time they’d see each other. However, things were starting to look up for them, there was hope for a stable future again.

-•-•-•-

After Obi-Wan left the apartment, Ahsoka and Anakin cleaned up the remains of the remains of their breakfast. 

“Ahsoka.” Anakin said, causing her to look up from the dishes. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course... why do you ask?” Ahsoka replied hesitantly.

“There’s something I need to do but it means I’ll be gone for a few days. I can’t tell you want it is yet but after we can start our new lives. I just ask that you trust me.” Anakin moved towards her.

“Alright, I trust you… But promise me this, whatever you’re doing you’ll be safe so that you come back to me...” Ahsoka paused, moving a hand down to her stomach. “To us.”

Anakin pulled her close while placing a hand over hers. “I promise.”

“When are you leaving?” She asked.

“The sooner I leave the sooner I can come back... will you be okay?”

Ahsoka nodded, leaning into his chest as he wrapped his arms across her back.

“I guess I should start packing things while you’re gone.” Ahsoka said after they’d pulled apart. “It’s not like I have a ton of items... it might be better to start over.”

Anakin nodded looking around the room. He’d gather up the pack he’d brought with him after leaving the order and moved towards Ahsoka once again.

“Keep the com with you and call me if anything happens. I’ll be back in a couple days. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ahsoka said as they embraced each other one last time. 

Anakin moved towards the door, looking back with a smile to the woman he loved.

-•-•-•-

Ahsoka spent the rest of the day going through the apartment, preparing it for their imminent departure, packing away the items she had connections to or thought they’d need.

Mostly it was tools, linens, and a few clothing items for herself and Anakin. Since they’d gotten together, he’d brought over some spare clothes to have in case of emergencies or for when he stayed the night.

She packed everything into two bags that they could carry themselves for when they decided to leave, they could do so on their own.

By the time the evening had come, Ahsoka had finished up her self-appointed tasks around the apartment, soon realizing how tired she was. Wanting to listen to her body, she knew it’d be better to eat something first.

As she cooked a small dinner for herself, she thought about the remaining things that needed to be done before she could truly leave Coruscant with Anakin. The next day she would give notice to the building owner that they won’t be needing the apartment anymore.

With the thoughts running through her head she almost forgot the most important task... she needed to see Reess.

Ahsoka had been so preoccupied with the events over the last few days she almost forgot she had a job. A job she’d now have to leave… for good. 

It was best to give him the news in person, she didn’t want to just disappear. Reess didn’t deserve to be left in the dark, even if it wasn’t on purpose.

Since leaving the order, he had always been there for her, helping Ahsoka when she needed it most. Reess had become like a father to her over the last year and he may not be happy with the idea that his most valued employee is quitting but maybe can accept the truth as Obi-Wan did with her and Anakin.

It was decided, Ahsoka would go down to the shop in the morning and give Reess the news of her resignation. 

After her meal, she placed the dishes on the counter, not having the stamina to wash them tonight. Ahsoka crawled into the bed, the sheets smelled of Anakin which caused her thoughts to move to him and his quest. She soon let sleep overtake her body, dreaming of Anakin and their future that seemed so close.

-•-•-•-

The next morning, after battling a bout of nausea, Ahsoka showered, ate and prepared to head out of the apartment for the first time since she came home from the medical center.

First, she made her way to building owner, giving notice saying they’d be out by the following week as she was paid up till then.

Ahsoka then proceeded to Reess’s shop, taking her time when going by the old market, knowing it may be her last chance. Even though she wasn’t in the market for odd parts it was nice to see the vendors she’d become accustomed to and even friends with during her time working for Reess.

Finally arriving at her destination, Ahsoka took a breath, bracing herself for any kind of reaction she’d receive.

“Reess!” She called out, making her way to the back.

“Kid! You’re back!” Reess said coming out from under a speeder. “When I hadn’t heard from you, I got a bit worried... you know because I can’t lose my money maker!” Reess hates sharing his emotions, he didn’t like getting too close, even though sometimes it was inevitable.

“Yeah, sorry about that, something came up.” Ahsoka said sheepishly.

“With that friend of yours?” Reess said in a joking tone before realizing something was up. “You okay?”

“I actually need to talk to you. Can we sit?” Ahsoka motioned over to the bench near his office.

“Now you’re scaring me, what’s going on?” Reess said as he sat beside her.

Ahsoka took a breath. “Anakin and I are leaving Coruscant. So… I won’t be able to work here anymore.”

Reess looked confused, he tried to hide the pain he felt by hearing her words. “You... you’re leaving? When?”

“In a couple days.” She softly said.

“Why are you doing this?”

Knowing it was best to share the truth, hoping it would help him accept the change. “I’m pregnant... and in order to raise this child we can’t stay here. Our past will catch up with us at some point and it’s best to be far away when it does.”

“Your past? What do you mean?” Her explanation may have given some insight but didn’t completely help his confusion.

“The less you know, the better... I promise.” Ahsoka hated keeping Reess in the dark but she knew it was what’s best for everyone. “I just hope you can be happy for me. I’m about to have a child with the man I love, and we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. I will always be grateful for everything you did for me, helping me, taking me in, feeding me, treating me like family. I just want to say thank you, Reess.”

Reess sighed, he did want to be happy for her, she had all she ever wanted now. But it still hurt to see her go. “Of course, kid. Congratulations.” Ahsoka smiled at his words. “I guess this is my opportunity to get someone else who’ll make me more money than you.” He joked, standing up from the bench.

Ahsoka laughed, “I’m sure you will.” She stood as well, immediately bringing him in for a hug which surprised Reess at first but soon returned the gesture.

“I’m gonna miss you kid.” He said pulling away.

“I’ll miss you too.” Ahsoka smiled. 

“Good luck... oh and if you’re ever in this part of the galaxy again, look me up.” Reess chucked before going back to work on his current project.

“Absolutely!” Ahsoka replied before heading out of the shop. The moment was bittersweet, sure she was happy with future to come but would always miss her time here.

Making her way back to the apartment, Ahsoka knew the only thing to do now was wait for Anakin to return to her.

-•-•-•-

Two days after her talk with Reess, Anakin returned to the apartment to find Ahsoka asleep. He hated waking her, but he’d miss her the last few days and wanted her to know he was back.

Sitting beside her, Anakin gently put a hand on her shoulders. “Ahsoka.” Immediately her eyes fluttered open and she moved to defend herself, preparing to face any danger. “Hey, it’s just me.”

Realizing it wasn’t an intruder, she laid back down releasing a breath. “Sorry, I didn’t know you were home.” Ahsoka stifled a yawn. “Did you get everything done you needed to?”

Anakin nodded, quickly changing the subject. “I see you packed everything up.”

“I wanted us to be prepared. Are you going to tell me where you were? Or are we keeping secrets now?” Ahsoka didn’t bother keeping the annoyance out of her tone.

Anakin laughed. “Just think of it as a surprise for now... all will be revealed soon. First, I want us to enjoy our time here, I thought maybe we could go to the diner one last time if you’re up for it?”

Ahsoka hated Anakin keeping the truth from her but knew he most likely had a good reason. “Alright, let me get dressed.” 

Once Ahsoka was ready, she noticed Anakin had moved to take something out of the pack he’d been traveling with and place said item his pocket. Starting to get hungry herself she felt like if it were important, Anakin would tell her.

During their walk to the diner Anakin was reminded of the first time they’d come down here all those months ago. He looked towards Ahsoka who walked beside him, then down towards her stomach. The idea of that’s where their child grew gave him joy. They’d come so far; Anakin was never as sure as he was in that moment that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Ahsoka.

Finally, they made it to the diner and after ordering their food, Anakin brought out a small holoprojector, placing it between him and Ahsoka on the table. Clicking the button, a hologram of a home came into view. The home had rural surroundings, almost like it was on a farm. Ahsoka couldn’t tell where exactly in the galaxy the house was located.

“What’s this?” Ahsoka asked.

“It’s our home.” Anakin replied with a soft smile. Her face displayed a bit of confusion causing him to continue. “These past few days I have been searching for a place for us to call our own. And my search brought me to Shili where I found this place.” Anakin said pointing to the hologram. “It’s a little older but it has a garage in the back that we can use for our projects and it’s a ten-minute walk from town. They do quite a bit of trading I found but overall, it’s on the smaller side and mostly quiet... I’m sorry for not telling you sooner, I wanted to surprise you.” 

“It’s beautiful.” Ahsoka said mirroring the excitement in his expression. “Thank you.” 

“We can move in immediately so I booked passage for us tomorrow morning, this will our last night here.” Anakin said.

Ahsoka finally felt a wave of relief wash over her. She wouldn’t exactly admit to Anakin that not having a plan in place for the future actually terrified her. Figuring it out as they went wasn’t the best idea when they had a baby on the way. Now that he’d taken the necessary steps to prepare for their future so they could set down roots, Ahsoka could finally enjoy these final moments on Coruscant.

“I love you.” Ahsoka said, reaching for his hand across the table.

“I love you too.” Anakin smiled. “So, you’re not mad?” 

“Of course not.” Ahsoka replied. “I’m glad I have you.” 

“And I’m glad to have you as well.”

“Now how about you tell me a little bit more about our new home?” Ahsoka asked.

The couple sat and talked for over an hour, Ahsoka asking questions, Anakin giving her details about the house and location. After their meal, the check was paid and the pair left the diner for a final time, walking hand and hand back to the apartment where they fell asleep in each other’s embrace.

-•-•-•-

The next morning, excitement filled the air as they prepared for their departure. Anakin grabbed the two bags Ahsoka had packed with their essentials and made his way to the door. Ahsoka had moved to follow, turning and giving one last look at her home over the past year, reminiscing of all the events that took place in that room.

“You ready?” Anakin asked, pulling her from her thoughts. 

Ahsoka turned to face him, nodding. “Yes.” Placing her hand over her abdomen, she took a breath and smiled. “We’re ready.”

Anakin returned her smiled and set out through the door. Their future was just beginning.


	20. Author's Note

Thank you to all who stuck with this story, I appreciate all the support and feedback given! I have written a sequel story under the name Forever Together; the first chapter has been posted. It continues where Old Friend left off as Anakin and Ahsoka start their new life. I do have to warn you all that the new story contains little drama and more fluff and romance. Thank you again for the support on my first story, I hope to see you all on the next!


End file.
